Feelings
by kanashiaru
Summary: Mereka menikah karena perjodohan, namun siapa yang tahu perasaan seseorang? Bahkan Park Woojin yang sering tidur dengan wanita lain saja memiliki perasaan lain kepada istrinya, Ahn Hyungseob, yang sialnya menyukai orang lain. / "Apa kamu menyesal terpaksa menikah denganku, Park Hyungseob?" / JinSeob; GS!Uke; Semi-Baku; AU! (Mature for Plot)
1. Prologue

Langkah kaki disertai hentakan sepatu pantofel terus terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Langkah itu semakin mantap hingga akhirnya berakhir di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang tertutup rapat.

Tok tok.

"Hyungseob?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sudah yang kedua kalinya seorang pria mengetuk pintu kamarnya bersama dengan seorang lainnya yang berada didalam; entah sedang melakukan apa. Pria tersebut akhirnya membuka pintu kamar dengan sangat pelan dan memasuki kamarnya yang terasa sangat sepi.

Dan benar saja, wanita yang sejak tadi ia panggil namanya tengah tertidur pulas di kasur besarnya dan nampak tak terganggu dengan kedatangan orang lain seperti sekarang ini.

Park Woojin, begitulah nama pria tersebut. Ia nampaknya juga tak bisa melepaskan atensinya pada sosok wanita dengan balutan piyama imut yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi. Wajah manis yang tenang ketika tidur itu membuat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sisi kasur yang masih kosong.

Pria itu menggeram rendah melihat sosok wanita bernama Hyungseob itu, bibirnya juga sudah ia gigiti sedari tadi. Menahan hasrat aneh yang terus bergejolak ketika melihat sosok itu dihadapannya.

"Seob, maaf aku baru pulang. Kamu pasti lelah ya nungguin aku yang terus-terusan pulang larut malam begini?" Woojin bergumam seraya mengelus surai hitam itu dengan lembut, "aku juga pinginnya pulang dan ketemu kamu, tapi mau gimana lagi?"

Tak ada balasan dari Hyungseob―tentu saja. Dan Woojin masih tetap tenang sambil mengelus kepala sang wanita dengan lembut, karena kapan lagi ia bisa melakukan ini kalau bukan saat Hyungseob sedang tertidur seperti sekarang?

Karena jika sang wanita terbangun, Woojin takkan bisa melakukan ini. Mereka akan sama-sama sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, dengan Woojin yang harus pura-pura tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap wanita dihadapannya.

"Hng.. Kak Ong.."

Dan pura-pura tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa Hyungseob menyukai pria lain, dan bukan dirinya yang disukai oleh wanita ini.

Woojin tahu, Hyungseob menyukai orang lain dan bahkan wanita itu terkadang menceritakan hal itu padanya. Oleh karena itu, pria bermarga Park itu harus menahan dan terus berpura-pura tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap sang wanita.

Walau rasanya sakit sekali.

Tangan Woojin bergerak ke bibir Hyungseob yang sedikit terbuka, kemudian ibu jarinya mengelus pelan bibir ranum itu. Cukup lama ia mengelus bibir mungil itu hingga akhirnya Woojin mendekatkan dirinya dan..

Cup.

Ia mencium kening Hyungseob.

Mengapa bukan bibirnya? Karena ia tidak mau merusak Hyungseob disaat seperti ini sebelum mendapat persetujuannya. Biarlah Woojin saja yang rusak, jangan sampai Hyungseob yang rusak karena ulahnya.

Ia tidak mau dibenci oleh Hyungseob, apalagi sampai melihatnya menangis karena dirinya.

Woojin tersenyum, dengan jarak yang dekat begini membuatnya dapat melihat wajah polos Hyungseob yang tenang ketika tertidur seperti ini. Tangannya mengelus pipi lembut Hyungseob lalu kembali mengecup kening itu.

"Apakah kamu menyesal terpaksa menikah denganku, Park Hyungseob?"

Pernikahan paksa itu sangat rumit. Apalagi jika hanya kau yang memiliki perasaan pada pasanganmu.

Begitulah yang dirasakan Park Woojin terhadap istrinya―Ahn Hyungseob―yang bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya.

・

・

・

・

・

Lanjut/End? Hehehe~


	2. Awal dari cerita

Sinar matahari pagi mulai memaksa masuk ke celah jendela kamar sepasang suami-istri yang masih nyenyak dalam mimpinya. Dengan posisi saling berhadapan namun tidak saling memeluk. Hanya berhadapan saja.

Dan yang pertama kali membuka matanya adalah sang istri. Wanita bernama Hyungseob itu membuka matanya perlahan, lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ketika cahaya itu terkumpul dan ia sudah sadar dari tidurnya.

Hyungseob melirik sosok pria yang merupakan suaminya di hadapannya. Suaminya masih pulas dalam tidurnya dan wajahnya sangat damai, hal ini merupakan pemandangan setiap hari sang istri yang entah kenapa sudah biasa dan tak ada hal manis setiap paginya.

Hyungseob langsung bangun dari kasurnya dan bergegas mandi untuk bekerja di kantornya.

10 menit setelah mandi dan berganti baju, Hyungseob keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan sosok suaminya yang sudah terbangun namun masih terduduk di kasur. Kemudian mereka saling melempar tatapan.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Woojin-ssi. Selamat pagi," ujar Hyungseob lalu tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia duduk di meja rias untuk memberikan sedikit sentuhan pada wajahnya.

Sementara Woojin masih memandangi istrinya yang sangat cantik dengan balutan kemeja putih yang ditutupi blazer dan rok hitam mini, menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus. Yang akan di tutupi oleh stocking berwarna kulit―Woojin bahkan sampai hapal dengan hal kecil seperti ini.

Lalu lekukan badan sang istri yang terlihat jelas juga bokong berisi yang terlihat karena rok mini yang digunakan mencetak bentuk badannya dengan jelas―

Woojin menggigit bibir bawah tanpa ia sadari sampai akhirnya Hyungseob mengeluarkan suara lagi, "kamu gak mandi? Apa gak ada kegiatan di kantor?" Tanya sang istri, masih fokus pada pantulan dirinya di cermin meja rias.

"O-oh iya, aku mandi," Woojin buru-buru mengambil pakaian kerjanya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Woojin keluar kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam juga rambutnya yang sudah ia _styling_ sendiri hingga ia terlihat cukup tampan untuk bekerja hari ini.

Pria itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan sosok wanita yang sudah duduk di meja makan dan menatapnya dalam diam.

"Lama sekali. Kamu gak ngapa-ngapain kan di dalam kamar mandi, Woojin-ssi?"

Woojin duduk di depan Hyungseob lalu terkekeh, "mandiku kan memang lama. Dan aku gak melakukan apapun, Hyungseob-ssi."

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Woojin berbohong.

Di kamar mandi tadi, Woojin menyempatkan diri untuk mencari kepuasannya sendiri dengan menyentuh miliknya yang menegang setelah melihat sosok Hyungseob yang sangat cantik untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hyungseob mau tak mau mengangguk mendengar ucapan Woojin.

"Tunggu sebentar. Woojin-ssi, berdiri dulu," Woojin berdiri mengikuti perintah sang istri, "aku akan memakaikan dasimu."

Hyungseob meraih dasi biru bergaris milik Woojin yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya lalu memakaikannya pada Woojin. Sementara sang pria terdiam, berusaha menahan dirinya agar wajahnya tidak memerah dihadapan sang istri.

Dan terkutuklah Park Woojin serta pikiran kotornya, yang memikirkan hal jorok ketika Hyungseob berada di dekatnya. Terlebih melihat leher mulus sang wanita, dan kemeja yang kancingnya terbuka satu. Woojin juga tak sengaja―atau memang salah fokus―melihat kemeja yang sedikit terbuka dan dada Hyungseob yang besar tertutupi kemeja yang bentuknya tercetak jelas―

"Sudah selesai! Ayo makan, Woojin-ssi!"

Pekikan girang sang istri berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dari pikiran kotor. Manik hitamnya melirik sang istri yang sudah tersenyum lebar, sementara jantungnya berdebar semakin kacau melihat istrinya yang sangat imut seperti itu.

Selama sarapan berlangsung, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka hanya akan mengeluarkan suara seperti tadi, sisanya tak ada hal lain yang bisa dibicarakan.

Woojin melirik Hyungseob yang tengah mengunyah makanan dalam diam lalu sang pria kembali fokus pada makanannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih makanannya," Ucap Hyungseob setelah makanannya habis; disertai cengiran lebar, "hari ini makanannya enak sekali!"

Diam-diam pria bermarga Park tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah istrinya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Namun ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan hari ini.

Tangannya terkepal di meja makan, kemudian ia menatap sang istri yang masih fokus dengan hal lain.

Kali ini ia tidak boleh gagal.

"Hyungseo―"

Drrrrt. Drrrrt.

Getaran dari handphone milik Hyungseob mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Sang pemilik handphone langsung meraih benda itu dan menempelkannya pada kupingnya.

"Halo? Ooooh, udah sampai ya kak? Oke oke aku kesana! Tunggu― ya! Jangan ditinggal dong, kak Ong! Tungguiiin! Daaah~"

Piiip. Sambungan pun terputus, menyisakan keheningan diantara Woojin dan Hyungseob.

Mungkin hanya Woojin, karena Hyungseob buru-buru mengemas barangnya kedalam tas dan akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya.

"Woojin-ssi, tadi mau ngomong apa?" Ternyata Hyungseob mendengarnya memanggil namanya tadi.

Woojin buru-buru menggeleng lalu tersenyum tipis, begitu juga Hyungseob, "aku udah di jemput kak Ong di dekat gang rumah. Pamit dulu ya, selamat pagi!"

Setelahnya, Hyungseob benar-benar pergi meninggalkan suaminya yang masih menatap kepergiannya dan tersenyum miris.

"Lagi-lagi aku gagal mengajaknya berangkat bersama, huh?"

Ini adalah yang ke 101 kalinya ia gagal mengajak istri cantiknya untuk pergi ke kantor bersama, dan selalu seperti ini.

Woojin bisa apa kalau Hyungseob hanya melihatnya sebagai orang asing yang berstatus sebagai suaminya?

・

・

・

"Makasih udah nganterin aku ya, kak Ong!"

"Ya sudah cepat kamu masuk, nanti malah telat terus aku yang disalahin dan di pukulin."

"Hehehe, enggak kok kak! Kali ini gak telat!" Hyungseob tersenyum lebar kearah pria yang berada di kursi kemudi mobil yang ia tumpangi saat ini. Pipi sang wanita memerah begitu merasakan tangan pria bernama Seongwoo ini mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Semangat ya, Seob! Kalau ada sesuatu, jangan ragu buat nelpon kakak ya?"

Gawat gawat gawat gawat.

"U-udah dulu ya kak, nanti jangan lupa jemput!" Buru-buru Hyungseob keluar dari mobil Seongwoo dengan wajah yang memanas bahkan jantungnya tak bisa ia kendalikan karena berdegup sangat amat kencang.

Bahaya sekali Hyungseob berada di dekat cinta pertamanya yang sudah ia taksir sejak masih berumur 5 tahun ini. Padahal sudah lama sekali ia mencintai pria bermarga Ong ini, tapi jantungnya tetap berdebar tak karuan jika berada di dekatnya.

Perlu di jelaskan, Ong Seongwoo adalah teman semasa kecil Hyungseob―merupakan tetangganya sejak kecil dan merangkap menjadi cinta pertama sang wanita hingga sekarang di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 23. Mereka berbeda 6 tahun dan sekarang Seongwoo sudah mendapat jabatan yang bagus di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Seongwoo itu sudah seperti sosok kakak bagi Hyungseob karena selalu membantunya disaat kesusahan, terlebih disaat kedua orang tuanya masih ada.

Apakah aku pernah bercerita bahwa Hyungseob adalah anak yatim piatu?

Sebenarnya Hyungseob bukan anak yatim piatu sejak kecil. Ia masih bersama dengan ayahnya sampai umur 8 tahun, dan bersama ibunya sampai umur 23 tahun.

Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter besar di suatu rumah sakit ternama di Korea, dan beliau meninggal karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

Kemudian ibunya adalah pemilik kedai ramen yang tangguh karena beliau tak berniat untuk menikah lagi dengan pria lain setelah suaminya meninggal dunia. Rasa cintanya terhadap mendiang suaminya membuatnya bertahan dan kegigihannya mampu membesarkan Hyungseob, anak semata wayangnya, walau pada akhirnya beliau meninggalkan Hyungseob karena penyakit TBC yang sudah di idap sejak lama.

Kembali lagi ke Hyungseob. Saat ini ia berjalan memasuki gedung kantor dan ia juga sempat bertemu dengan rekan kantornya.

"Jihoon!" Pekik Hyungseob melihat sosok wanita bersurai cokelat bergelombang dengan pipi chubby dan tinggi badan yang pe―oke mari kita abaikan bagian yang itu.

Lalu wanita itu berbalik dan membalas panggilan Hyungseob dengan senyuman, "Seob! Aku nungguin daritadi!" Ujarnya.

"Nungguin buat apa, Hoon? Gak kayak biasanya," balas Hyungseob kemudian mendekat kearah wanita bernama Jihoon yang sudah bersama dengan Gunhee dan Daehwi―oh! Ada Taedong dan Donghyun juga.

"Gak apa-apa sih, nungguin aja. Hehe," Hyungseob memukul lengan Jihoon dan mengundang tawa serta pekikan dari sang pemilik lengan, "awww! Kenapa mukul aku, sih?!"

"Gak apa-apa sih, mukulin aja. Hehe."

Lalu mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan kesal, sementara teman-teman mereka yang lain hanya menatap mereka dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian ini sudah tua malah makin seperti bocah, ya?" Gerutu Daehwi seraya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Memang begitu temanmu, Hwi. Biarin aja, nanti juga capek sendiri," itu Donghyun yang membalas dengan senyuman hangat bak pria idaman.

"Sudah tahu begitu masih aja di bahas," kalau yang ini Taedong yang membalas.

"Tapi sebenarnya ngapain sih kita disini? Kayak gak ada tempat lain buat ngumpul aja," ini Gunhee yang berbicara sambil merapihkan poninya yang kurang rapih. Wanita ini juga sempat bercermin dulu dengan kaca kecil miliknya.

Jihoon melirik teman-temannya yang lain lalu menyengir lebar, "gak apa-apa kali! Emangnya kalian mau langsung ke ruangan dan langsung ngerjain kertas-kertas di meja? Ini masih pagi, bung! Mending refreshing du―"

"Iya iya, Hoon. Kami tahu kamu disini buat nungguin Baejin dari divisi lain kan?"

Ucapan Taedong langsung membuat wajah Jihoon memerah, sementara Hyungseob tertawa lebar melihat Jihoon yang tak bisa melawan lagi.

"H-hoi! Kepala Direktur datang!"

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki dari sepatu pantofel terdengar jelas dari arah masuk ke gedung, membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada sosok pria dengan kemeja dan jas rapih juga berwibawa itu.

Awalnya Hyungseob sempat diam dulu sebelum menoleh kearah direkturnya yang berjalan melewati mereka dan sempat beradu pandang sesaat.

Setelahnya barulah Hyungseob membungkukan badannya dan ia bersama rekannya yang lain mengucapkan salam kepada direkturnya.

"Selamat pagi, pak Woojin!"

Pria yang bernama Woojin itu mengangguk sekilas sebelum melirik Hyungseob―istrinya― dan pergi meninggalkan pegawainya yang membungkuk dihadapannya.

Ah, apakah aku pernah bilang kalau direktur dari perusahaan tempat Hyungseob bekerja adalah suaminya sendiri, Park Woojin?

・

・

・

Mungkin ada yang penasaran bagaimana bisa Hyungseob dan Woojin menikah tanpa adanya perasaan satu sama lain.

Sebelumnya aku pernah menceritakan kalau ibu Hyungseob meninggal dunia baru-baru ini, bukan begitu?

Setelah ibunda Hyungseob meninggal dunia, seorang Park Woojin datang ke rumahnya dan mengaku sebagai anak dari rekan ayahnya Hyungseob. Ia juga bersedia membantu Hyungseob membayar hutang yang ada karena meninggalnya sang ibunda dengan syarat yang simpel namun cukup memberatkan.

Yaitu menikah dengannya.

Sebelumnya Hyungseob sendiri tahu Woojin, bahkan sebelum Woojin mendatanginya disaat berduka begini. Karena Woojin merupakan direktur dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dan mereka bertemu beberapa kali. Namun Hyungseob tidak menyangka bahwa direkturnya menawarkan bantuan―atau lebih tepatnya melamar dirinya!

Awalnya Hyungseob ragu dan tidak percaya sampai akhirnya Woojin mempertemukannya dengan kedua orang tuanya dan mereka sangat senang dengan sosok Hyungseob. Ayahanda Woojin juga berkata bahwa ia adalah sahabat dari ayah Hyungseob sejak lama dan menunjukkan bukti kedekatan mereka. Juga berkata bahwa apa yang diucapkan Woojin mengenai bantuan itu benar adanya.

" _Ayahmu pernah meminta tolong padaku untuk membantumu dan ibumu jika sedang kesulitan. Tetapi kami malah tidak bisa menghubungimu sampai akhirnya Woojin berhasil menemukanmu, namun ibumu sudah tiada..._ "

" _Jadi aku mohon terimalah permintaan Woojin, anakku, sebagai bantuan yang kami berikan untukmu dan kehidupanmu, nak Hyungseob._ "

Tentu saja Hyungseob tidak tega dengan orang tua Woojin yang terus memohon agar menerima bantuan dari anaknya. Karena itulah Hyungseob menyetujui lamaran tersebut.

Tetapi...

" _Aku menerima lamaranmu, Woojin-ssi. Tetapi sepertinya aku akan sulit melihatmu sebagai 'suami'ku. Karena aku.._ "

" _... Sudah mencintai orang lain._ "

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung secara diam-diam dan banyak orang yang tidak tahu tentang hal ini―termasuk Seongwoo yang tidak Hyungseob beritahu, karena hanya kakek nenek serta saudaranya yang diberitahu. Walau pernikahan ini sudah berjalan 4 bulan, tetapi Hyungseob masih belum memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap suaminya. Padahal Woojin sudah menyuruhnya untuk bersikap santai padanya, tetapi tetap saja Hyungseob masih menganggapnya sebagai orang yang menolongnya dari keterpurukan.

Dan sudah 3 bulan ini Woojin sering pulang malam dan terkadang tidur dengan wanita lain―atau kasarnya seks. Hyungseob tahu itu, namun ia tidak marah atau sebagainya. Menurutnya, terserah Woojin akan melakukan apa. Toh disini Hyungseob hanya orang asing yang berstatus sebagai 'istri' dari direkturnya, Park Woojin.

Padahal Hyungseob tidak tahu bahwa yang membuat Woojin bernafsu adalah karena dirinya. Karena Hyungseob.

Sepasang suami istri ini tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim sejak awal. Walau begitu, Woojin tidak pernah memaksa sang istri untuk melakukannya karena ia tahu, sang istri pasti menjaga kehormatannya untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Oleh karena itu Woojin melampiaskannya pada orang lain. Selalu begitu, bahkan disaat melakukannya pun Woojin selalu membayangkan sosok Hyungseob yang ada dirumahnya.

Satu hal lain yang Hyungseob tidak tahu adalah, Woojin mencintainya. Dari awal pernikahan mereka hingga sekarang, dimana Hyungseob masih mengejar cinta pertamanya.

・

・

・

"Seob, kamu pulangnya gimana?"

Wanita bersurai hitam menoleh dan tersenyum ketika namanya terpanggil, "hm? Aku bareng kak Ong lah!" Ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Tapi.. Ini udah malem banget, lho? Kamu yakin kak Ong ngejemput selarut ini?"

Hyungseob melirik jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:27 malam.

"Gak apa-apa! Aku nungguin aja!" Balas Hyungseob lalu menyengir lebar kearah Jihoon yang memandangnya khawatir, "atau enggak aku naik bus aja.." Gumamnya sangat kecil dan bahkan tak terdengar oleh wanita bermarga Park itu.

Awalnya Jihoon masih ragu meninggalkan Hyungseob sendirian, sampai akhirnya ia menatap Hyungseob lagi lalu tersenyum, "baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Hyungseob!" Lalu Jihoon pergi menuju ke mobilnya bersama dengan Bae Jinyoung, gebetannya dari divisi lain.

Hyungseob masih duduk di bangku taman kantornya sembari menggesekan kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin di malam hari. Ia lupa membawa jaket sehingga angin malam terasa sangat menusuk walau sudah menggunakan blazer tebal.

Dan bodohnya Hyungseob tidak men-cek handphonenya yang ada di tas sehingga lupa mengabari kakak kesayangannya.

"Astaga! Tuh kan!" Buru-buru Hyungseob mengambil handphone di tasnya dan membukanya. Sial amat sial karena handphonenya sebentar lagi akan mati karena baterainya sedikit dan hanya bisa membuka satu pesan saja.

Wanita itu langsung membuka pesan masuk dari Seongwoo dan membacanya cepat.

' _Hyungseob! Maaf ya malam ini aku gak bisa menjemput, ada urusan kantor yang gak bisa di tunda! Maaf ya, apa kamu bisa pulang sendiri? Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya.._ '

Dan setelahnya, handphone Hyungseob benar-benar mati karena kehabisan baterai.

・

・

・

Woojin baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya dan turun dari ruangannya untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sepertinya ia tak mau pergi ke tempat lain seperti biasanya karena terlalu lelah hari ini.

Ia membutuhkan istrinya. Ia membutuhkan Hyungseob yang bisa membuat energinya kembali walau hanya melihat batang hidungnya.

Manik hitamnya menemukan dua orang pegawainya yang tidak asing berada di parkiran mobil sedang berbincang cukup asyik, bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Woojin di dekatnya.

"O-oh, pak Woojin!" Jinyoung yang menyadari hal itu langsung membungkukan badannya, disusul oleh Jihoon di sampingnya.

Woojin tersenyum tipis lalu melirik Jihoon di samping Jinyoung, "baru pulang? Tidak bersama temanmu itu, Jihoon-ssi?" Tanyanya, bermaksud menanyakan Hyungseob lewat Jihoon.

Jihoon melirik Jinyoung terlebih dulu sebelum membalas pertanyaan direkturnya.

"Tadi kalau gak salah Hyungseob bilang akan dijemput kak Seongwoo, tapi sampai tadi kak Seongwoo belum datang juga menjemput Hyungseob.."

Mata Woojin melebar sedikit.

"Sekarang dia ada dimana?"

Jihoon menatap Woojin takut-takut, terlebih melihat kilatan di mata Woojin, "t-tadi saya lihat Hyungseob ada di taman kantor, pak.."

Tanpa mengucap apapun, Woojin langsung memasuki mobilnya dan membawanya ke taman kantor dengan cepat. Pikirannya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan istrinya yang duduk sendirian di taman sana.

Namun sial nasibnya, karena Hyungseob sudah tidak ada di taman kantornya.

"Sial!" Woojin memukul stir mobilnya dan semakin panik karena istrinya tidak bisa dihubungi karena handphonenya yang kehabisan baterai.

Pria itu menundukan kepalanya dan menempelkan dahinya pada stir mobilnya.

"Kamu kemana, Seobbie... Jangan membuat suamimu khawatir, bodoh!"

・

・

・

Akhirnya Hyungseob menaiki bus terakhir yang melewati perumahannya walau masih agak jauh dari rumahnya sehingga ia harus berjalan dulu untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Sebelumnya ia tak pernah sampai menaiki bus untuk pulang di waktu begini. Kalau tidak dijemput Seongwoo, Hyungseob akan pulang bersama Jihoon, Gunhee, atau temannya yang lain dan akan meminta mereka menurunkannya di gang dekat rumahnya. Dan ia tidak pernah berjalan jauh kerumahnya begini.

Hyungseob juga semakin merasa takut melewati jalanan menuju rumahnya di waktu begini karena banyak terdengar kasus pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok geng yang sering berkumpul di dekat situ. Ia mendengarnya dari orang-orang di divisi kantornya dan hal itu semakin membuatnya merinding tak karuan.

"Ahn Hyungseob, bertahan. Jangan tengok ke belakang dan jalan lurus ke depan."

Hyungseob terus menggumamkan hal itu terus menerus dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah.

Namun sayang, karena tiba-tiba satu suara mengusik konsentrasinya.

"Oi cewek, kok baru pulang jam segini?"

Gak, gak. Hyungseob harus mengabaikan suara itu.

Sang wanita langsung mempercepat langkahnya, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Tangannya ditarik oleh salah satu dari 5 orang pria yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Kalau ditanya tuh jawab, pecun!" Salah satu pria itu menarik tangan Hyungseob lalu memojokannya ke salah satu dinding yang ada di dekat situ. Fyi, mereka berada di gang yang lumayan kecil tapi masih cukup untuk 6 orang didalamnya.

"Akh.." Hyungseob meringis begitu punggungnya menubruk dinding dengan keras, rasanya sakit sekali. Belum lagi cengkraman keras pada tangannya yang tak kunjung lepas.

"Hm? Baru pulang dari kantor, bos," salah seorang pria disitu menatap Hyungseob dengan tatapan lapar. Bagaimana tidak? Bentuk badan Hyungseob yang sangat ideal dan bagian dada dan bokong yang terbentuk karena pakaiannya yang cukup ketat sangat mengundang nafsu.

Apalagi sekarang tangan orang-orang itu mulai menyentuh badan Hyungseob. Mulai dari lengannya, kemudian pinggangnya, dan lainnya yang entah membuat Hyungseob menangis dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"L-lepas!" Pekik Hyungseob, namun pria itu malah menjambak rambutnya hingga terdengar rintihan pilu dari sang wanita.

"Diam dan nikmati saja, jalang."

Air mata tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari matanya, apalagi sekarang para pria berhidung belang itu mulai menyentuh bagian belakang dan pahanya dengan paksa. Padahal Hyungseob sudah memberontak terus dalam kunkungan mereka, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya jambakan dan tamparan keras di pipinya.

 _Tolong aku.. Woojin―_

"Singkirkan tangan kalian dari istriku, bajingan."

Sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan pergerakan tangan para pria itu pada tubuh Hyungseob. Seluruh mata menoleh kearah pemilik suara, begitu juga Hyungseob yang menatap sosok pria yang berjalan kearahnya dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan air.

"Ha? Istri, katamu?!" Akhirnya pria-pria itu melepas tangan mereka dari tubuh Hyungseob, yang pada akhirnya membuat tubuh Hyungseob merosot jatuh dan fokus kerumunan pria itu terarah pada sosok pria yang mendatangi mereka dengan kemeja yang sudah tergulung sampai lengan.

"Brengsek."

Setelah mengucap kata itu, suami dari Hyungseob―Woojin―langsung melayangkan pukulan telak pada salah satu dari 5 orang pria berhidung belang itu. Pukulan itu kelak mengundang amarah dari pria lainnya, sehingga terjadilah baku hantam diantara mereka yang disaksikan oleh Hyungseob dari tempatnya.

Wanita itu sudah tidak disentuh lagi oleh pria brengsek itu, tapi kenapa air matanya tak kunjung berhenti juga? Dan kenapa ia rasanya ingin menangis kencang ketika suaminya datang dan menolongnya disaat seperti ini?

Buk.

"Woojin!"

Tiba-tiba Woojin tersungkur begitu satu pukulan melayang kearah pipinya. Hyungseob langsung berlari kearah Woojin dan menghampiri Woojin yang tersungkur di tanah.

"Woojin-ssi, kau tak apa?! Ayo kita pulang sa―"

"Gak. Aku gak apa-apa, Hyungseob," Hyungseob terdiam melihat tatapan dalam dari Woojin setelah memanggil namanya tanpa sufiks apapun, "aku baik-baik saja, jadi kamu tunggu aja di belakangku ya?"

"Kau..!" Salah satu pria itu mendekat lagi dan berancang-ancang untuk memukul Woojin, tapi Woojin langsung berdiri dan memukulnya duluan sampai tersungkur tak berdaya.

Mereka masih melanjutkan baku hantam, Hyungseob yang melihatnya langsung merosot jatuh dan kembali menangis. Melihat Woojin yang rela maju melawan orang-orang yang mengganggunya semakin membuatnya sedih dan senang sekaligus. Ia hanya takut melihat sebuah perkelahian yang melibatkan otot begini.

Hyungseob menangis sambil menunduk, terisak sendiri. Bahkan sampai tidak menyadari Woojin sudah selesai melakukan perkelahian dan mendatanginya yang terduduk sambil menangis itu. Pria-pria berhidung belang tadi juga sudah pergi―kabur―dari tempat itu.

"Hyungseob?"

Suara Woojinlah yang menyadarkan sang wanita. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Woojin yang tengah berjongkok agar sejajar dengannya dengan luka lebam dan bibirnya yang berdarah sedikit. Mata Hyungseob masih basah karena airmata, membuatnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan kali ini.

Grep.

Woojin langsung memeluk tubuh Hyungseob dan merengkuhnya erat, berusaha menenangkan Hyungseob dan menyalurkan rasa khawatirnya yang terus menerus muncul sejak mencari sosok ini yang menghilang begitu saja.

Bukannya tenang, tangis Hyungseob malah semakin pecah. Pelukan Woojin membuatnya nyaman dan entah kenapa ia merasa di khawatirkan oleh sosok pria bermarga Park ini. Ia merasa dibutuhkan dan disayangi, entah kenapa ia merasakan hal itu.

"Untung saja aku bisa mencarimu dengan pantauan chip yang sudah ku simpan di tasmu," Tangan Woojin mengelus kepala Hyungseob pelan, "walau aku terlambat datang ya tadi.."

Elusan Woojin pada kepala Hyungseob membuat Hyungseob membalas pelukan sang suami dengan erat dan tetap menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Woojin.. Woojin..!"

Hyungseob terus terisak dan memanggil nama suaminya tanpa sufiks seperti biasanya, pelukannya juga semakin mengerat. Woojin awalnya kaget, namun lama kelamaan ia menikmati suasana ini. Pelukan itu berlangsung cukup lama, beruntungnya tangis Hyungseob sudah mulai mereda walau masih mengeluarkan air mata sedikit.

Tau tau Woojin melepaskan pelukannya dan jemarinya bergerak menyeka air mata yang turun dari mata sang istri, air mata yang sudah mengering di pipinya, kemudian menatapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya, Hyungseob?" Ucap Woojin seraya menangkup pipi Hyungseob dengan kedua tangannya, juga senyuman lebar yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun, "karena melihatmu menangis rasanya menyakitkan, Seob."

Dan wajah Hyungseob jadi memerah karena ucapan Woojin yang blak-blakan dan tak seperti biasanya itu.

"Kenapa..?"

"Hm?" Woojin menatap istrinya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, ia dengan sabar membalas tatapan itu dan menunggu Hyungseob melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku..?" Hyungseob menunduk, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan suaminya yang begitu dalam, "padahal aku bahkan belum membuka hatiku untukmu, Woojin. Aku masih mencintai kak Ong, dan itu belum berubah..."

Pria dihadapannya nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Retoris sih, memang. Tapi istrinya itu pasti membutuhkan jawaban yang jelas mengenai perlakuannya kali ini.

"Memangnya ada salah dari seorang suami yang peduli terhadap istrinya?" Woojin menyengir lebar, hingga muncul gingsul yang membuat Hyungseob termenung sebentar, "lagipula kau bilang 'belum' berubah, kan?"

Kemudian Hyungseob dibuat bersemu ketika Woojin kembali memasang cengirannya dan melanjutkan ucapannya, yang sangat amat luar biasa membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

"Jadi, apakah perasaanmu terhadap kak Ong bisa berubah dan tertuju hanya padaku, Park Hyungseob?"

・

・

・

・

・

Karena disuruh lanjut, aku jadi gencar buat bikin chapter 1nya HEHEHEHE

Makasih banyak loh buat yang ngereview dan ngefav + follow! Karena kalian, aku jadi makin semangat buat lanjut hehehe! :"))

Oh iya, aku cuma pengen bilang karena ini kupasang rate M jadi ada kemungkinan buat ((ehem)) smut gitu ya, tapi sebenernya awal niatku masang rate M karena alurnya yang dewasa dan banyak konflik yang gak bisa di cerna anak dibawah umur hehe. Jangan salah paham dulu loh, nanti malah ngiranya ini ff full ena ena lagi :")) /plak

Sekali lagi, makasih semuanyaa! Kecup basah dari kanashiaru /o/~


	3. Mendekat

Setelah kejadian itu, Hyungseob pulang bersama Woojin yang mengemudikan mobilnya dan pergi dalam keadaan diam. Woojin yang diam karena memang dirinya pendiam dan juga sakit yang menjalar berkat pukulan pria-pria itu, sedangkan Hyungseob terdiam karena merasa canggung berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Woojin selain di rumah dan di kamarnya.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka, Hyungseob langsung membantu Woojin membawa perlengkapannya, mengabaikan tatapan pelayan rumah yang menatap mereka kaget dan senang. Senang karena tuannya dan istrinya pulang bersama, mungkin? Karena mereka belum pernah begini sebelumnya, mungkin pernah namun hanya sekali.

Mereka berdua tidur di kamar bersama. Sebenarnya ini permintaan Woojin pada awal pernikahan yang memintanya untuk sekamar bersama, hanya itu. Dan Hyungseob mau-mau saja, toh ia menganggapnya sebagai balas budi atas bantuan Woojin. Lama kelamaan hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya.

Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa biasa saja didepan Woojin. Jantungnya terus berdebar. Woojin terlihat sangat tampan kali ini. Juga pernyataan sebelumnya yang membuatnya berdebar tak karuan.

Bahkan saat bangun tidur pun, Hyungseob langsung memberi sedikit jarak karena wajah Woojin yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Wanita itu terduduk namun masih menatap Woojin dan luka lukanya.

"Ah, lukanya.." Setelah mengatur debarannya menjadi semula, Hyungseob bergerak menyentuh luka di dekat bibir Woojin yang masih tertidur dengan pelan. Tapi sentuhannya malah membuat pria itu tersadar dan meringis pelan, "e-eh, Woojin-ssi! Maaf aku gak bermak―"

Tangan Woojin bergerak meraih tangan Hyungseob yang berada di dekat wajahnya lalu menggenggamnya.

"... Disini aja."

"Eh?" Hyungseob memiringkan kepalanya bingung, menatap Woojin yang masih menutup matanya dan menggenggam tangannya.

Woojin tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hyungseob sehingga wanita itu terjatuh dari posisi duduk dan tangan Woojin bergerak memeluk tubuh kecil Hyungseob.

"Jangan pergi."

Siapa yang menduga 2 kata itu berhasil membuat Hyungseob berdebar lagi karena dirinya?

"Disini aja― akh.."

"W-Woojin!" Hyungseob kembali menaruh tangannya di sekitar luka pada wajah Woojin dan menatap Woojin―yang meringis kesakitan―dengan khawatir, "kau masih terluka! Jangan memaksakan diri begitu!" Tanpa sadar Hyungseob membentak Woojin, dan Woojin rasanya senang sendiri mendengarnya.

"Iya iya, aku gak― ssh.."

"Jangan ngomong dulu, bodoh!" Sang istri langsung melepaskan tangan suaminya dari tubuhnya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi sebelum itu, tangan Woojin kembali menahannya dan posisi Woojin sudah berganti menjadi duduk di kasurnya.

Woojin dan Hyungseob sempat bertatapan sebentar sebelum Woojin membuka suara duluan, "sepertinya aku gak masuk kerja dulu untuk hari ini."

"Oh? Yasudah―"

"Dan kamu juga harus ikut membolos bersamaku disini."

"Oh yasu― HAH?!"

Mata Hyungseob melebar dengan lucunya mendengar ucapan Woojin yang sangat blak-blakan itu.

"T-tapi kenapa aku juga ikut membolos?" Tanya Hyungseob dengan polos. Woojin mana sanggup menghadapi Hyungseob yang super polos begini dihadapannya?

Woojin menyengir, entah karena apa, "karena aku ingin kamu mengobatiku dan menemaniku seharian di rumah," balasnya dengan santai.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mengobati, memang benar kalau Woojin semalam tidak langsung mengobati lukanya dan hanya mencuci lukanya kemudian langsung tidur setelah mengganti baju. Sebenarnya Hyungseob ingin mengobatinya, tetapi sang suami langsung tidur tanpa mengobati lukanya terlebih dulu.

Jadi Hyungseob mau mau saja untuk sekedar mengobati suaminya.

"Tak apa sih, anggap saja sebagai balas budi," Hyungseob bermonolog, lalu menatap Woojin kembali, "tapi.. Gak apa kalau aku membolos kerja?"

"Bebas kok. Jangan lupakan aku direktur tempatmu bekerja, Hyungseob."

Ah, Hyungseob jadi lupa sendiri dengan fakta itu.

Setelah berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya Hyungseob menyetujui permintaan Woojin dan senyuman di bibir Woojin semakin melebar mendengarnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu.." Hyungseob melirik tangannya yang masih ditahan oleh Woojin, "bisakah kau melepas tanganku, Woojin?" Ucapnya santai.

Tetapi Woojin malah makin menarik Hyungseob hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh lagi.

Diatas badan Woojin.

"W-waaaaa―! L-lepasin, Woojin!" Hyungseob memberontak ketika badannya jatuh keatas badan Woojin dan Woojin malah memperparah keadaan dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang istri.

Otak kotor Woojin kembali berjalan ketika merasakan dada sang istri yang menekan dadanya, tetapi sebisa mungkin ia membuang pikiran kotor itu dan tetap dalam posisinya memeluk Hyungseob.

Woojin terlalu fokus pada pikiran joroknya, sampai tak menyadari kalau jantung Hyungseob berdebar tak karuan dari balik piyamanya.

"Gak mau. Enak kayak gini," gumam Woojin tepat di telinga Hyungseob, membuat wanita itu bergidik geli karena napas hangat Woojin menerpa telinganya―ya, telinganya adalah titik kelemahannya.

Hyungseob menutup matanya, tidak memberontak lagi dalam pelukan Woojin sampai-sampai―

Drrrrt. Drrrrt.

Suara getaran handphone Hyungseob menyadarkannya.

Buru-buru Hyungseob melepaskan pelukan Woojin dan berdiri dari posisi itu, lalu mendekati handphonenya yang berada di meja. Ia sempat melebarkan matanya melihat layar handphonenya yang memunculkan tulisan 'Kak Ong is calling you..'

"H-halo, kak Ong?" Woojin memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk lalu memandangi Hyungseob yang masih di depan meja dan mengangkat telpon dari Seongwoo itu.

" _Seob, dijemput gak?_ "

"E-eh, eung.." Mata Hyungseob melirik Woojin yang memandanginya dari tempatnya lalu melanjutkan, "e-enggak kak. A-aku.. Aku sakit! Ya! Aku sakit flu! UHUK UHUK UHUK!" Akting Hyungseob berhasil meledakkan tawa Woojin, walau akhirnya ia harus menahannya karena delikan tajam dari sang istri―seakan-akan tatapan itu bisa membolongi kepalanya.

Woojin pada akhirnya terkekeh pelan, ekspresinya sangat manis sampai-sampai Hyungseob termenung sebentar melihat suaminya dari tempatnya.

" _Lho? Sakit? Mau dijengukin gak? Kakak bawain makanan de―_ "

"JANGAN!" Buru-buru Hyungseob memotong ucapan Seongwoo dari seberang telepon sana dan meninggikan nada bicaranya. Setelah merasa gak beres, barulah Hyungseob panik, "e-eh, maksudnya.. Gak usah kak! Aku mau istirahat dulu, uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

" _Padahal tadinya kakak mau traktir kamu. Hitung-hitung permohonan maaf karena semalam gak bisa jemput.._ "

"Y-ya! Nanti ajalah kak, gampang! Atur aja jadualnya! Uhuk!" Sebenarnya Hyungseob senang sekali dengan tawaran dari Seongwoo, tapi hari ini kan ia sudah menyetujui permintaan Woojin untuk menemaninya seharian dirumah. Janji itu tidak boleh diingkari, lho?

Sementara Woojin masih memerhatikan Hyungseob ditempatnya. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, tapi Woojin memutuskan untuk diam saja.

" _Kayaknya parah banget sakitnya ya, Seob? Yasudah, kakak doain biar cepet sembuh dan biar kita bisa makan-makan!_ " Napas Hyungseob tercekat sebentar, " _kakak sayang banget sama kamu, Seob._ "

Wajah Hyungseob sudah memerah padam. Rasanya ia ingin terjun saja dari balkon kamarnya dan terbangun dalam keadaan tersadar. Karena ini pasti mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi.

Tapi sayangnya tidak. Ia masih melihat sosok suaminya yang tengah sibuk sendiri menguap lebar di atas kasur dan menggaruk kepalanya. Wanita itu buru-buru mengatur degup jantung yang terasa ingin copot karena Seongwoo.

"I-ih! Udahan dong kak!" Elak Hyungseob dengan nada kesal, sementara Seongwoo dari seberang telepon sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "y-yasudah, ku tutup teleponnya! Makasih lho kak!" Lalu Hyungseob menutup panggilannya masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Keheningan langsung menyelimuti suasana di kamar tersebut. Hyungseob memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas lalu menutup matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Seongwoo terlalu hebat membuat harinya berwarna padahal masih pagi begini.

"Kenapa gak langsung ngakuin aja sih kalau kamu sudah menikah denganku?"

Kesenangan itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara baritone suaminya yang masih berada di kasur dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Wanita itu langsung meliriknya dan menghela napas.

"Memangnya kau pikir mengaku kalau aku sudah menikah itu gampang?" Sang wanita menghela napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "apalagi mengakuinya ke kak Ong. Urusannya bisa panjang..."

"... Dan aku belum menyiapkan mental untuk itu."

Woojin bisa merasakan kesedihan dari balik ucapan Hyungseob. Mau tak mau ia menghela napas lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala kasur dengan kedua tangan yang menopang bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Padahal lebih baik kalau langsung di akuin sih.." Woojin bergumam pelan, tetapi masih bisa terdengar oleh istrinya, "Kan biar enak ngejelasinnya, gak perlu sembunyi sembunyi begini.."

 _Dan biar aku bisa ngakuin secara terang-terangan kalau kamu itu istriku, Seob._

Istrinya itu terdiam. Tetapi diamnya itu tidak lama, karena setelahnya ia kembali memasang senyuman lebar yang sangat amat lebar.

"Ah sudahlah! Biarkan aku bersenang-senang dulu kali ini. Yuhuuuu~" ujar Hyungseob dengan girang lalu berjalan dan melompat sesekali kearah kamar mandi. Bahkan di kamar mandi pun, ia masih sempat berteriak "KAK ONG SARANGHAEEEEEE~!" Yang membuat Woojin menghela napas dari tempatnya.

Untungnya Woojin ditabahkan dan untungnya Woojin sayang istrinya sendiri.

・

・

・

Selama sarapan berlangsung, Woojin tak berhenti memerhatikan istrinya yang masih memasang senyuman lebar bahkan sampai tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Hal itu membuatnya menghela napas sebentar.

"Mulutmu bisa sobek kalau terus terusan tersenyum, tau?" Ucap Woojin seraya menyendokan makanannya kedalam mulut, sementara Hyungseob membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Karena gemas melihat 1 chicken wings yang masih utuh di piring sang istri, Woojin langsung mengambil chicken wings itu tanpa izin dari piring Hyungseob lalu menaruhnya ke piringnya sendiri. Sementara Hyungseob menyadarinya dan melotot kearahnya―dibalas dengan senyuman miring dari Woojin tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Hyungseob meraih sendoknya tanpa bersuara lalu mengambil chicken wings itu kembali dari piring Woojin. Dan diambil kembali oleh Woojin. Begitu terus yang mereka lakukan sampai disaat Woojin mengambilnya, sendok Hyungseob bergerak menahannya.

"Ini makananku, Woojin-ssi," akhirnya Hyungseob bersuara dengan nada mengintimidasi lalu tersenyum simpul yang menakutkan. Woojin tidak peduli, bahkan senyuman miring kembali terpantri di bibirnya.

"Untuk apa berada di piringmu kalau tidak dimakan sama sekali, Hyungseob-ssi?" Balas Woojin dengan nada meremehkan, yang kemudian memancing emosi Hyungseob.

Akhirnya terjadi rebutan makanan dengan mereka yang saling tarik ayam itu hingga akhirnya ayam itu terlepas dari sendok mereka dan jatuh ke lantai.

"..." Mereka sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum saling melirik dan menghela napas.

"... Pelayan, tolong ambilkan chicken wings lagi untuk kita berdua."

・

・

・

Mari kita melupakan kejadian itu dan beralih pada mereka berdua yang sudah berada di gazebo taman rumah dengan sepiring berisi chicken wings dan Hyungseob yang membawa kotak P3K dan bak kecil juga kompresan untuk mengobati luka Woojin.

"Salahmu sih mengambil ayamku segala," gerutu sang wanita sambil mengatur kompresan, sementara Woojin mengambil 1 chicken wings yang ada dan memakannya sambil melihat kearah sang istri.

Diam-diam Woojin tersenyum. Gerutuan sang istri sangat imut dan menggemaskan, membuatnya ingin menciumnya―eh enggak, itu terlalu jauh. Minimal mencubitnya dulu lah.

"Salahmu sendiri gak langsung memakannya. Pakai senyum-senyum segala."

"Tapi gak harus diambil juga!" Woojin benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil Hyungseob yang sekarang sudah memajukan bibirnya sebal, "apaan sih cubit cubit! Memangnya aku kue cubit?!"

"Ih galak ya kamu."

"Biarin! Cepet lepas, mau di obatin gak?!"

"Iya iya."

Woojin melepas tangannya dari pipi Hyungseob lalu kembali memandang istrinya yang sedang sibuk mengatur obat-obatan yang diperlukan untuk mengobati suaminya itu.

"Sepertinya kau mahir sekali dengan obat-obatan ini," Hyungseob menghentikan pergerakan tangannya lalu melirik Woojin.

Hyungseob mengalihkan pandangannya ke peralatannya lagi kemudian tersenyum kecil, "dari dulu aku sempat punya cita-cita yang tak bisa tercapai."

Perkataan yang menggantung itu membuat Woojin terus menaruh atensinya pada sosok wanita disampingnya, menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi perawat atau menjadi apoteker. Aku sangat ingin masuk ke dunia medis..." Hyungseob menghela napas panjang, "... Tapi ibuku tidak membolehkanku."

Sebelum Woojin mengeluarkan suaranya, Hyungseob kembali melanjutkan, "ia tak mau teringat tentang mendiang ayah yang merupakan seorang dokter jika aku memasuki dunia medis. Oleh karena itu ibuku selalu menyuruhku untuk beralih ke hal lain agar membuatku lupa dengan keinginanku menjadi perawat atau apoteker."

Mereka berdua sempat terdiam dalam posisi yang sama sampai akhirnya Woojin mengeluarkan suara untuk memecah keheningan.

"Lalu apakah kau masih memiliki keinginan itu?" Hyungseob menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya, meminta kejelasan dari pertanyaan Woojin lewat tatapan mata, "maksudku.. Aku bisa membantumu jika kau masih ingin menjadi perawat atau apoteker."

"Untuk apa? Sudah terlambat, tahu," sang wanita mendengus geli mendengar tawaran dari suaminya, lalu terkekeh pelan, "lagipula aku sudah menikmati pekerjaanku yang sekarang kok. Gak perlu meratapi hal yang gak bakal terjadi, hehe," Hyungseob tersenyum, sementara Woojin terpaku melihat senyuman manis dari istrinya itu.

Detik setelahnya, pipi Hyungseob memerah dan buru-buru ia mengambil obat yang dibutuhkan dengan cepat, "k-kenapa aku malah menceritakan ini padamu, sih?! Sudah ah, aku obati ya lukamu!"

"A-AW! Pelan-pelan, Hyungseob!"

"M-m-maaf maaf!"

"Akh!"

"Sakit ya? Maaf, tahan dulu ya Woojin!"

Dan dengan posisi sedekat ini, Woojin dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh melihat istrinya dari dekat. Berbeda dengan yang biasanya, kali ini ia merasa sangat ingin memeluknya dari posisi yang dekat seperti ini.

Andaikan ia bisa, dan ia berharap ia dapat melakukannya tanpa keraguan suatu saat nanti.

・

・

・

Hyungseob mencelupkan kakinya kedalam kolam renang di dekat taman belakang rumahnya lalu sedikit memainkan kakinya didalam air yang tenang dan jernih itu. Cahaya penerangan yang terpasang di dekat kolam renang juga cahaya rembulan di malam itu cukup meneranginya saat ini.

Setelah kejadian di gazebo tadi siang, Hyungseob dan Woojin menghabiskan waktunya berdua di rumah―yang sangat amat jarang terjadi selama 4 bulan pernikahan mereka. Biasanya Hyungseob akan pergi atau menyibukkan dirinya di kamar pribadinya jika sedang hari libur, atau Woojin yang menyibukkan dirinya di perpustakaan rumahnya untuk bekerja, bahkan di hari libur begini.

Ah tolong koreksi, mereka bukan berlibur. Melainkan membolos kerja bersama.

Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dimulai dari Hyungseob yang mengobati luka Woojin, duduk di gazebo yang ditemani oleh semilir angin sore bersama, lalu bermain game bersama di ruang game, kemudian Hyungseob yang berlari mengejar Woojin―karena tidak terima dengan kemenangan Woojin yang curang―di taman belakang rumah yang berakhir dengan Hyungseob yang tergelincir lalu jatuh kedalam kolam renang sampai basah kuyup. Disusul juga Woojin yang ikut masuk ke kolam renang dan mereka berdua saling bermain air kemudian tertawa bersama.

Dan setelah berenang itu, Hyungseob dan Woojin langsung mandi―gak mandi bareng kok, Woojin mandi di kamar mereka sementara Hyungseob mandi di kamar pribadinya. Seusai mandi, Hyungseob mengeringkan rambutnya kemudian pergi ke kolam renang lagi untuk sekedar menyegarkan pikirannya dengan menyendiri.

"Seob, ngapain disini?"

Suara baritone milik suaminya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Wanita itu langsung melirik kearah suaminya yang masih mengenakan bathrobenya namun rambutnya sudah mengering sempurna dan pria itu ikut duduk di sampingnya kemudian ikut mencemplungkan kakinya kedalam kolam renang.

"Kenapa kamu gak ganti baju, sih? Ini kan udah malam, tahu," gerutu Hyungseob melihat Woojin yang masih mengenakan bathrobe itu. Padahal kan malam ini dingin sekali, "memangnya kamu mau sakit lagi, hm? Mau bolos lagi?"

Kalau sakit lagi dan di rawat olehmu sih, aku mau mau saja. Batin Woojin yang sayangnya tidak bisa ia ucapkan. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengucapkannya dalam hati, "aku hanya malas ganti baju saja," ucap Woojin seadanya.

"Cih, aku gak mau ngebolos lagi kalau kamu sampai sakit ya," Ucap sang wanita seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Woojin kesal―yang terlihat sangat imut di mata Woojin.

"Memangnya kenapa sih kalau membolos? Gajimu takkan terpotong, kok. Kan ada aku―"

"Bukan masalah gaji! Aku cuma pingin kerja..." Hyungseob memberi jeda sebentar, "... Biar bisa ketemu kak Ong."

"Kenapa sama kak Ong?" Woojin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, memang apa hubungannya kerja dengan Seongwoo? Bukankah Seongwoo bekerja di perusahaan lain?

Wanita itu terdiam menatap air kolam yang tenang dan kakinya yang ikut terdiam sehingga air itu ikut terdiam, "karena aku hanya bisa bertemu kak Ong di hari kerja. Sisanya, aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya di hari libur."

Dahi Woojin mengernyit, "lalu apa yang kau lakukan di hari libur kalau bukan bertemu dengan kak Ong?"

"Aku? Liburan. Entah itu sendiri atau bersama dengan temanku, Euiwoong," terang Hyungseob, "tapi sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan liburan sendiri karena.. Euiwoong akan menikah."

Woojin masih menjadi pendengar yang baik sementara Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya, "menyebalkan sekali Euiwoong itu, setelah menikah pun ia dan si babi malah akan pergi ke Jeju selama 2 minggu lebih! Honeymoon atau pulang kampung, sih?!"

Sementara Hyungseob menggerutu, Woojin menahan tawanya karena kata 'si babi' dan gerutunya sang istri yang menggemaskan. Namun sebelum itu, ia ingin mengutarakan pertanyaan yang terus mengganjal otaknya.

"Kenapa kelihatannya kau sedih sekali sih gak bertemu dengan kak Ong? Padahal kalian kan bakal sering ketemu di hari kerja, walau gak seminggu full―"

Pletak.

Tiba-tiba Hyungseob memukul kepala Woojin agak kencang hingga membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan dan memutus ucapannya.

"Ya―! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Ringis Woojin, masih mengelusi kepalanya dengan sayang sementara Hyungseob menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Habisnya kau bodoh sekali!"

"Ha? Bodoh apanya?!"

"Ucapanmu itu! Dasar bodoh!" Ah, ternyata karena itu. Woojin melirik Hyungseob yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "memangnya kau pikir aku tahan tidak melihat kak Ong walau hanya sehari saja?"

Sama sepertiku kalau gak melihatmu, Seob. Woojin kembali membatin mendengar ucapan Hyungseob.

Tapi rasa kesal itu masih ada karena pukulan yang keras barusan, "lalu, apa harus banget mukul aku sampai segitu kencangnya?" Ujar Woojin dengan nada kesal.

Hyungseob tau tau menjulurkan lidahnya, "biarin. Biar otakmu bisa jalan," ujarnya dengan nada sarkas―yang sebenarnya hal yang pertama kali Woojin dengar dari istrinya itu.

"Kok?!"

"Lagian, udah tau aku suka banget sama kak Ong. Jelas aku gak bisa tahan gak ketemu sehari sama dia," gerutu Hyungseob kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, "ditambah kita udah gak bisa ketemu setiap hari kayak dulu disaat aku masih tinggal di rumah bareng ibu..."

Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah muncul setelah mengatakan hal itu secara gamblang ke istrinya. Walau ia merasa cemburu dalam hatinya, tapi ia tak mau menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Lagipula ia kan sudah berjanji untuk memaklumi perasaan Hyungseob terhadap cinta pertamanya.

"Maaf ya, aku memang gak tau hal itu―"

"Memang! Kau itu memang gak mengerti ya!" Hyungseob masih menunjukkan kekesalannya terhadap Woojin dan menatapnya sengit, "gak pernah ngerasain jatuh cinta sih!"

Dan ucapan itu tentu saja membuat Woojin terdiam sambil menatap wanitanya dengan tatapan yang dalam dan tak dapat terdefinisikan. Cukup lama Woojin menatapnya tepat di mata, membuat Hyungseob terdiam karena tatapan Woojin yang dalam itu membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar tak karuan.

Cahaya rembulan juga semilir angin malam cukup mendukung suasana yang sedang diselimuti keheningan itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menghentikan hal itu. Woojin terus menatap Hyungseob seperti mengirimkan kode, entah kode apa. Kemudian Hyungseob yang terus membalas tatapan Woojin dan entah kenapa tak mau melepaskan tatapannya dari mata indah Woojin yang tajam namun menatapnya teduh dan dalam.

"Aku sudah merasakannya kok. Jatuh cinta," jantung Hyungseob terasa berdebar mendengar suara baritone yang kali ini terdengar sedikit lebih berat dari barusan, "kau saja yang tidak pernah tahu itu."

Dan kalimat Woojin yang terakhir akhirnya berhasil membuat Hyungseob melepas pandangannya dari mata itu dan menatap kearah lain, kearah kakinya misalnya. Sambil bergumam 'ooooh' untuk membalas ucapan dari suaminya.

Tau tau Hyungseob merasa kedinginan dan menggigil. Wanita itu langsung memeluk dirinya sendiri sebagai refleks. Padahal ia sudah mengenakan piyama yang panjang dan tebal, tapi kenapa dingin itu masih saja terasa?

Dan tiba-tiba badannya ditarik dan kehangatan pun mengalunginya. Ya, Woojin memeluk Hyungseob dan menyalurkan kehangatan pada wanita itu yang sedari tadi merasa menggigil.

"W-Woojin―"

"Sssst," Woojin berbisik, membuat Hyungseob terdiam dalam pelukannya, "biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini untuk beberapa saat."

"... Boleh kan?"

Hyungseob tak membalas apapun, ia malah membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu lebar Woojin dan ikut mengalungkan tangannya walau tidak memeluk suaminya dengan erat―tangannya hanya mencengkram bathrobe Woojin pelan.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka berdua, berpelukan dibawah sinar rembulan juga di malam yang dingin untuk saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Walau masih terasa sangat kikuk karena perasaan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuk mereka. Biar begitu, Hyungseob terus merasakan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman dari pelukan Woojin dan ia tak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan Woojin darinya.

Begitu juga Woojin yang berharap agar waktu berhenti dalam keadaan seperti ini, bersama dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

Satu hal yang Woojin tidak tahu adalah.

Hyungseob memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

Mengharapkan waktu berhenti dan kenyamanan ini tetap berlangsung selamanya.

・

・

・

・

・

HAHAHAHAHA KEJU SEKALI apa kurang keju ya? Maaf kalo ada yang kurang yaa :"))

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mampir dan ngereview, ngefav dan ngefollow yaa! Gak nyangka ff asal asalanku ini ada yang ngelirik ternyata :"))

Oh iya, kalo baca ini sambil dengerin lagunya Loco (Ft. Dean) - Too Much ya hehe, gapapa sih sebenernya. Soalnya liriknya itu ngegambarin Woojin banget disini. Apalagi ada lirik 'I imagine you secretly, I hope you won't know this' dan seketika aku teringat Woojin di ff ini yang diem diem mikirin Hyungseob HAHAHAHA /plak

Aku juga gatau kenapa selalu suka ff JinSeob yang Woojinnya ngejar ngejar Hyungseob gitu. Soalnya disaat orang lain bilang kalo Hyungseob yang suka duluan (?) sama Woojin dan Woojinnya tsundere, aku malah mikir Woojinnya itu merhatiin Hyungseob dari jauh tapi Hyungseob ngeliat Woojin cuma kayak 'orang yang disuka' kayak fans ke idolanya gitu loh. Terus aslinya Hyungseob sukanya sama Ong gitu (?), dan ini underrated opinionku sih hehe. Soalnya pasti orang lain mikirnya gak kayak gini, cuma aku doang HAHAHA. Kalo menurut kalian sendiri gimana?

Ya sudahlah ini masih tahap awal ff, belum banyak dramanya. Mungkin kalo moodku terus lanjut, aku bakal terus fokus sama ff yang ini huehuehue. Makasih yang udah baca dan review dan follow dan favorite! xD


	4. Kencan di malam hari

Pagi hari yang cerah sepertinya tak cukup untuk membuat Hyungseob bangkit dari kasurnya dan melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa karena...

... Entah kenapa ia terlalu malu untuk bangun dan bertatapan muka dengan suaminya yang masih pulas tertidur didepannya.

Mengingat kejadian semalam terus membuat wajahnya memerah dan membuatnya mengumpat terus menerus tanpa henti.

Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk langsung bangun dan pergi ke kamar pribadinya agar tidak berpapasan dengan batang hidung suaminya.

Tetapi begitu Hyungseob membuka pintu kamar pribadinya, di sisi lain Woojin juga membuka pintu kamar mereka dalam keadaan rapih dan sudah siap bekerja.

Dan mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. Cukup lama hingga membuat wajah Hyungseob bersemu merah dan kecanggungan itu terjadi.

"E-eum.. P-pagi.." Hyungseob tersenyum kaku seraya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata Woojin.

Andai Hyungseob tahu, bahwa Woojin juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"P-pagi juga," Balas sang pria seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya juga dari sang istri yang seperti biasa cantik dan membuatnya tergoda.

Kecanggungan masih menyelimuti mereka berdua, apalagi setelah kejadian semalam yang entah kenapa berlalu tanpa perencanaan apapun. Semua terjadi begitu saja, tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi untuk saling memeluk satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Tentu saja malam itu membuat Hyungseob merasakan debaran aneh yang biasanya hanya ia temukan ketika bersama dengan Seongwoo saja. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, debaran itu apa? Perasaan cinta?

Mana mungkin! Lagipula, Hyungseob kan bukan orang yang mudah mencintai orang lain. Dan ia juga masih mencintai teman semasa kecilnya itu, jadi perasaan yang semalam itu.. Apa?

Tiba-tiba dering handphone Hyungseob berbunyi, membuat 2 orang di tempat itu tersentak dan sang wanita langsung buru-buru mengambil handphonenya dan mengangkat telepon dari seorang di layar.

"Halo, kak Ong?"

Nama itu langsung membuat Woojin menoleh kearah sang istri dan menatapnya yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang dari telepon.

" _Seob, kayaknya hari ini aku gak bisa jemput kamu deh! Gimana kalo kamu berangkat sendiri aja―_ "

"HAH KOK GAK BISA JEMPUT?!" Refleks Hyungseob berteriak kaget mendengar ucapan Seongwoo dari telepon, "t-terus aku gimana...?"

" _Naik bus aja, atau bareng temenmu kayak biasanya gitu. Maaf ya Seob, kakak harus buru-buru!_ "

"Kak―halo? Halo? Oi, kak Ong?!" Sambungan itu terputus secara sepihak dari pihak Seongwoo dan membuat suasana hening diantara kedua orang yang berada di ruangan itu karena sedari tadi hanya sang wanita yang bersuara, sementara sang pria hanya terdiam memerhatikan sosok disampingnya dengan intens.

Woojin berdehem sebentar, mengundang perhatian dari Hyungseob yang kini menatapnya dan mereka saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya...

"M-mau berangkat bersamaku, Hyungseob?"

... Woojin berhasil mengajak istrinya berangkat ke kantor bersama. Untuk yang pertama kalinya.

・

・

・

Dan tawaran itu akhirnya diterima dengan anggukan canggung dari Hyungseob yang diketahui wajahnya memerah padam disaat kejadian itu berlangsung.

Kini mereka berdua telah menyelesaikan sarapan bersama dan sudah berada di mobil pribadi Woojin yang dikendarai oleh Woojin sendiri.

Sebetulnya Woojin mempekerjakan supir di rumahnya, tapi ia jarang sekali meminta sang supir untuk mengantarnya ke kantor. Mungkin hanya untuk mengantarkan beberapa proposal atau pekerjaan tertentu melalui supirnya, sisanya ia akan menggunakan mobilnya sendiri untuk pergi kemanapun.

Dan sekarang Woojin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sedikit melirik kearah samping, kearah Hyungseob yang menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya, entah apa yang mengasyikan dari kegiatan seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya Hyungseob masih tetap melakukannya, membuat Woojin terkekeh pelan meliriknya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Oh, sepertinya sang wanita menyadari kekehan pelan sang pria di sampingnya.

Woojin menggeleng lalu tersenyum disaat pandangannya masih tertuju kedepan, "gak apa. Kamu imut banget hari ini."

Dan wajah sang istri memerah begitu cepatnya.

"A-apaan sih!" Gerutu Hyungseob lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara wajahnya memerah padam, "gombal mulu kamu!"

"Ya daripada gombalin wanita lain, mendingan gombalin istri sendiri dong? Iya gak?"

"I-ish! Tau ah sebel!"

Tawa Woojin meledak begitu mendengar gerutu Hyungseob yang sangat menggemaskan, sementara Hyungseob menyilangkan kedua tangannya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipinya yang masih bersemu merah.

"Ketawa mulu! Memangnya lucu?"

"Iya, kan kamu lucu."

"U-udahan dong!"

"Hehehehe, istriku marah ya~"

"Hmph," Hyungseob membuang mukanya kearah jendela dan berusaha mengabaikan Woojin di sampingnya yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman―ia melihatnya dari pantulan jendela yang ada.

Suasana kembali hening, dan Woojin gak menyukai hal ini. Ia tidak mau perjuangannya sia-sia hanya karena keheningan yang membuat mereka canggung begini.

"Jangan diem begini dong. Aku jadi mirip supirmu kalo diem begini, Seob," Hyungseob menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Woojin yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Biarin. Kamu emang mirip supir sih."

"Kalo jadi supir selamanya sih aku rela rela aja."

"Sementara, bung," Ucap Hyungseob seraya melirik Woojin di sampingnya, "nanti kak Ong bakal anter jemput lagi kok!" Rasanya jantung Woojin terasa sedikit mencelos mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa gak dijemput kali ini? Tumben," Woojin akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan karena didasari rasa penasaran juga.

Wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang tercepol itu tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengedikan bahunya, "aku sendiri pun gak tahu, Jin. Tiba-tiba bilang gak bisa jemput, mana kelihatannya dia sedang buru-buru banget tadi," jawabnya dengan helaan napas yang panjang.

"Gak sempet nanya dia ada urusan apa?" Gelengan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Woojin yang satu ini.

"Dan kamu gak mikirin sesuatu tentang dia yang gak jemput kamu kali ini?"

Hyungseob menoleh―mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "maksudmu?"

"Hm... Misalnya dia gak jemput karena urusan kantor, atau enggak..." Woojin menjeda ucapannya sebentar disaat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah, kemudian ia melirik Hyungseob, "... Sibuk dengan wanita lain, mungkin?"

Woojin tidak berniat untuk memancing emosi Hyungseob, sumpah ia hanya bertanya saja. Walau ia yakin Hyungseob akan marah besar padanya, yang penting rasa penasarannya tersalurkan kali ini.

Dan betul saja, jemari lentik Hyungseob kini menyubit lengan Woojin dengan keras. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Hyungseob menyubit Woojin dan rasanya sangat amat perih.

"Faedahnya apa sih kamu ngomong begitu?" Pipi gembil Hyungseob makin menggembung saja karena kesal soal ucapan dari suaminya itu, "jangan begitu dong! Aku gamau kalo kak Ong sama cewek lain, pokoknya gamau!"

Sementara Woojin masih meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus lengan kiri yang menjadi sasaran cubit sang istri. Untungnya lampu lalu lintas masih menandakan berhenti, sehingga ia masih bisa bersantai dan melemaskan tangannya yang menjadi sasaran cubitan yang luar biasa dari Hyungseob.

"Kenapa kamu emosi banget sih, Seob? Aku kan cuma ngomong gitu aja.."

"Kamu gak ngerti rasanya jadi aku."

Woojin menoleh, mendapati istrinya tengah cemberut dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Matanya sudah sedikit berkaca, dan hal itu membuat Woojin semakin panik.

"J-jangan nangis dong. Aku ngerti kok gimana rasanya," warna hijau pada lampu lalu lintas membuat Woojin kembali berfokus pada jalanan di depannya, sesekali melirik wanitanya di samping, "lagipula, kita sama-sama mencintai orang yang gak peka kok. Raganya bersamaku, tapi hatinya tidak bersamaku. Sedih, bukan?"

Woojin sempat berharap wanita disampingnya ini peka dengan kode yang ia berikan, sedikit saja peka Woojin tidak masalah.

Hyungseob memang tidak jadi menangis, tetapi matanya mengarah ke Woojin dengan tampang kaget yang sangat polos. Reaksinya itu membuat Woojin menghela napas pasrah. Apalagi setelah mendengar ucapannya setelah reaksi itu.

"Ya ampun, wanita macam apa itu? Gak peka rangsangan banget! Atau mungkin kodemu yang kurang, Jin?"

Dan mulai hari ini, Woojin bertekad akan banyak belajar untuk membuat Hyungseob peka dari manajernya yang sangat handal dalam urusan cinta-cintaan seperti ini.

・

・

・

Sebuah pukulan ringan mengarah ke kepala Hyungseob yang baru saja datang ke ruangannya. Setelah mengaduh kesakitan, barulah sang pemilik kepala melirik sosok wanita disampingnya yang berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau malah gak masuk, bodoh?! Mana mengabarinya hanya lewat pesan, pula! Teman macam apa sih, kau―"

"Kemarin mondar mandir cemas sambil gangguin satu ruangan, sekarang giliran Hyungseob dateng malah dimarah-marahin~"

Hyungseob tak jadi membalas dengan kesal, malah tertawa melihat wajah Jihoon yang memerah sambil mencubit lengan Taedong karena salah tingkah―ucapan Taedong menohok telak akting Jihoon yang seperti itu.

"B-berisik banget sih!" Tukas Jihoon lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "terus, kenapa kamu gak masuk? Sakit?" Mata Jihoon pun mengarah ke Hyungseob yang tengah membereskan pekerjaannya di mejanya.

Wanita itu melirik sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil, "sakit hati Hoon gara-gara ngegalauin kak Ong terus, hehe."

"MANA BISA BEGITU, BODOH!"

Dan tawa kencang pun lolos begitu saja dari orang-orang didalam ruangan itu; termasuk Hyungseob sendiri yang tertawa cukup kencang menertawai kekesalan Jihoon didepannya. Lagipula, mana mungkin Hyungseob berkata jujur kalau ia membolos kerja hanya untuk menemani direkturnya yang sedang sakit?

Bisa-bisa orang di ruangannya langsung terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena terlalu kaget.

Kaget? Tentu saja. Masalahnya, Hyungseob dan Woojin itu di kantor tidak pernah berinteraksi ataupun sekedar bertemu saja jarang sekali. Kalau tiba-tiba mereka mengumumkan pernikahannya, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada orang-orang di kantor ini?

"―eob! Seob! Hyungseob!"

Hyungseob dan Jihoon saat ini tengah berada di kantin untuk makan setelah bekerja tadi. Jihoon memanggil wanita di hadapannya yang masih bengong dengan nampan makanan yang masih belum tersentuh sedari tadi.

Dan wanita itu langsung sigap menoleh kearah wanita berpipi gembil didepannya―yang terlihat semakin gembil karena mulutnya terisi makanan yang dikunyah dengan rakus.

"Ish, kau daritadi melamun terus!" Gerutu Jihoon seraya menelan makanannya yang masih ia kunyah tadi, "padahal aku mau nyeritain sesuatu penting tau."

"Kalo gak penting aku gamau de―"

"Soal Park Woojin."

Hyungseob berhenti menyeruput minumannya lalu melirik Jihoon, "ada apa dengan direktur kita?"

Tahu-tahu senyuman terpantri di bibir tebal Jihoon, menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di benak Hyungseob.

"Kau berhenti sibuk sendiri," ujar Jihoon lalu menyengir lebar, "itu artinya kau tertarik dengan direktur kita, Park Woojin?"

"H-hah?" Pipi Hyungseob sedikit memanas mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya itu. Buru-buru ia memukul Jihoon sedikit kencang dan mengalihkan dirinya, "gak gitu, bodoh! Aku cuma penasaran dengan hal yang akan kau bicarakan!"

"Tapi gak memukulku juga dong, sialan!"

Hyungseob menyengir lebar, sementara Jihoon masih menggerutu sebal sambil mengelus lengannya yang menjadi sasaran pukul wanita yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak masih awal bekerja di perusahaan ini.

"Uhm, jadi 2 hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Woojin-ssi saat aku dan kamu sudah berpisah untuk pulang."

Hyungseob kembali menyeruput minumannya, namun tatapannya tak lepas dari wanita dihadapannya.

"Dan dia menanyakan tentangmu waktu itu," gerakan Hyungseob terhenti mendengar lanjutan dari ucapan Jihoon, "dia bertanya kamu ada dimana dan setelah kujawab ada di taman kantor, dia langsung buru-buru menghampiri ke tempatmu berada, lho! Dia terlihat khawatir sekali saat itu..."

Mata Hyungseob melebar mendengar cerita dari Jihoon. Seingatnya, Jihoon itu gak pernah berbohong padanya kalau soal cerita begini. Jadi.. Apa benar suaminya itu mengkhawatirkannya?

"Ehem!" Tersadar karena deheman Jihoon, Hyungseob lalu menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum―menyeringai―kecil, "yang ingin kutanyakan padamu adalah.. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Woojin-ssi?"

"E-enggak ada hubungan apapun, kok.." Hyungseob berusaha membalas dengan normal walau pipinya terasa sedikit memanas saat membalasnya.

"Menurutku, Woojin-ssi tertarik padamu lho, Seob."

"Hah?"

Hyungseob memasang tampang bingung, sementara Jihoon bersiap untuk melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Seingatku, direktur kita itu gak pernah sampai sepanik itu apalagi mengenai pegawainya saja. Dia itu kudengar sangat cuek, Seob," Ujar Jihoon dengan penuh semangat, "jadi kupikir Woojin-ssi tertarik padamu karena kemarin mengkhawatirkanmu sampai segitunya."

Sepertinya Hyungseob tidak lagi mendengar ucapan setelahnya, karena pikirannya masih tertuju pada Woojin yang pada malam itu mendatanginya dan menolongnya dari kerumunan pria yang hendak memperkosanya.

Apa Woojin benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti itu?

"Tapi, Seob," Hyungseob kembali menoleh kearah Jihoon, "Woojin-ssi itu menurutku tampan banget! Apalagi kalau sedang tersenyum lebar, bah! Gingsulnya itu lho!"

Tau-tau Jihoon sudah duduk disampingnya sambil membuka Instagramnya―yang membuat Hyungseob ikut penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jihoon.

Ternyata Jihoon membuka profil Instagram milik direkturnya, Park Woojin.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu uname IGnya Woojin-ssi?" Ucap Hyungseob dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Apa sih yang enggak aku tahu selama ini, Seob?" Ah, Hyungseob lupa kalau wanita disampingnya ini adalah seorang yang handal dalam _stalking_ , contohnya seperti sekarang.

Yang gak Jihoon tahu tentu saja tentang pernikahan Hyungseob dengan pria yang sedang ia stalk saat ini. Untung saja gak tahu, batin Hyungseob.

Tapi... Hyungseob bahkan gak tahu menahu soal Instagram suaminya yang bahkan rekannya saja tahu. Padahal ia kan istrinya, kenapa ia benar-benar gak tahu apapun soal Woojin, ya?

Mungkin karena ia terlalu fokus dengan Seongwoo sampai-sampai melupakan suaminya sendiri.

"Dari sekian banyak yang ku stalk, aku paling suka ngelihat IGnya Woojin-ssi."

Dahi Hyungseob mengerut, "kenapa begitu?"

Jihoon menggeser jarinya dan menekan ibu jarinya pada salah satu foto yang ada.

"Woojin-ssi ini suka sekali traveling dan fotografi," jelas Jihoon lalu menggeser foto itu hingga terlihat sebuah caption yang ada, "dan dia juga suka sekali membaca, termasuk sastra dan literatur lainnya. Idaman sekali, bukan?"

Hyungseob tak sengaja melihat tanggal postingan foto itu di upload. Tanggal 9 april, dimana pada saat itu merupakan musim semi dan tanggal itu...

... Merupakan hari dimana seorang Park Woojin mendatanginya yang sedang berduka atas meninggalnya sang ibunda dan melamarnya tepat di siang hari pada musim semi itu.

Wanita itu ingat betul pada saat itu, ia yang tak tahu apa-apa dengan polosnya membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok Park Woojin dengan balutan jas hitam dan celana bahan hitam yang formal, menemuinya pada siang hari di musim semi―disaat penampilannya masih berantakan dan matanya yang bengkak karena terus terusan menangisi ibunya yang meninggal 2 hari yang lalu―kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

" _Ahn Hyungseob, menikahlah denganku!_ "

Untung saja pada waktu itu Hyungseob belum benar-benar kembali seperti biasanya, sehingga ia tidak menghajar wajah pria bersurai cokelat itu sampai babak belur. Dan wanita itu pun mendapatkan penjelasan dari orang tua Woojin setelah dirinya―yang sudah mengganti baju dengan yang lebih rapih―dibawa ke kediaman orang tua dari Park Woojin.

Walau penjelasan itu cukup memberatkannya karena mau tak mau ia harus menerima lamaran dari Woojin yang bahkan ia sendiri lupa apakah ia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya―dan beberapa hari setelahnya ia baru menyadari kalau Woojin adalah direktur dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja―, tetapi disisi lain ia bersyukur bertemu dengan keluarga Park disaat Hyungseob membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar. Saudaranya berada jauh dari tempatnya, dan mungkin hanya beberapa tahun saja ia bisa menemui saudaranya. Bahkan wanita ini sudah menganggap keluarga Woojin sebagai keluarganya sendiri, dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

Tunggu, kenapa jadi membahas masa lalunya?

"Seob, pipimu memerah tuh."

Sial. Sial. Sial.

"Kamu suka sama Woojin-ssi ya―"

"Ya enggaklah, bodoh!" Potong Hyungseob lalu mengipasi wajahnya, "hari ini panas banget, makanya mukaku jadi gampang memerah, Hoon." ia beralasan kemudian kembali melihat foto yang di upload suaminya pada tanggal 9 april itu.

Terdapat foto pepohonan sakura yang berguguran dengan indahnya yang dibubuhi efek yang menambah keindahan dari hasil jepret pria bermarga Park ini. Tetapi yang membuatnya termenung bukan fotonya, melainkan captionnya.

' _Found you._ '

Tentu saja wanita itu bingung. Karena dari setiap foto yang ada, caption yang ia tulis pasti berupa sebuah quotes dari buku yang ia baca. Tetapi foto ini berbeda dari yang biasanya. Kira-kira ada apa, ya? Hyungseob masih menaruh rasa penasarannya terhadap foto ini.

"Eh, ada Woojin-ssi!"

Hyungseob dan Jihoon yang sudah selesai makan dan berjalan menjauhi kantin, dan tiba-tiba orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka berdua pun muncul. Mana mereka bertemu di tempat yang sepi, yang hanya ada mereka bertiga saja ditempat itu.

Dengan refleks, Jihoon membungkukan badannya dengan sopan. Berbeda dengan Hyungseob yang bertatapan dengan Woojin sebentar sebelum ikut menunduk sopan. Tetapi tangan Woojin menahan bahunya lalu mencondongkan badannya dan membisikan sesuatu yang tak terdengar oleh Jihoon pada Hyungseob.

" _Nanti kita pulang bersama, jadi tunggu aku._ "

Setelah membisikan hal itu, Woojin kembali berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Hyungseob dan Jihoon berdua dengan Hyungseob yang masih melongo, sementara Jihoon tersenyum lebar.

"Hari ini Woojin-ssi terlihat tampan sekali―loh Seob, mukamu memerah lagi!"

Jadi, ada apa dengan Park Woojin hari ini?

・

・

・

Hyungseob benar-benar menunggu suaminya di ruangan Hyungseob, karena Woojin berpesan agar menunggunya disitu saja. Dan ia menunggu, bahkan sampai ruangan itu kosong dan hanya bersisa dirinya yang duduk di depan meja kerjanya sambil mengetukan jarinya di meja, menghilangkan rasa bosan dari kegiatannya menunggu suaminya, entah untuk apa ia melakukan hal ini.

Dan pintu ruangan kerjanya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Woojin dengan jas yang ia bawa di lengannya, juga pipinya yang sedikit memerah―hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Hyungseob saat ini.

"Yuk pulang."

 _Kerumah kita._

Ingin rasanya Woojin mengucapkan hal terakhir yang ada di benaknya, tetapi lidahnya terasa kaku dan ia hanya bisa mengucapkan kedua kata barusan. Dan pria itu merasa sebagai manusia yang paling pengecut di dunia ini.

Tetapi melihat Hyungseob yang sudah berada di hadapannya, membuatnya mendapat suatu ide di otaknya.

"Tapi sepertinya kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat dulu."

・

・

・

Saat ini, pukul 8 malam.

Dan Woojin benar benar membawanya ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang kerumah mereka.

Pria bermarga Park itu memarkirkan mobilnya lalu membawa Hyungseob ke sungai Han.

Iya, Woojin membawa Hyungseob ke sungai Han, entah apa maksudnya.

Pria itu memarkirkan mobilnya dan sekarang mereka berdua berjalan beriringan mengintari sungai terbesar di Korea Selatan itu, dengan Hyungseob yang takjub melihat pemandangan yang ada.

"Wah, aku belum pernah melihat sungai Han di malam hari seperti ini, lho!" Wanita itu berseru dengan semangat sambil menaruh tangannya pada pegangan yang ada di pinggir, membuat Woojin menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di samping Hyungseob dan tersenyum.

"Maaf ya jadi membawamu kemari."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Woojin menoleh dan menemukan sosok istrinya tersenyum manis dan sangat lebar kearahnya, "justru aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah mengajakku kemari, Woojin!" Lanjutnya dengan riang, hal yang sangat jarang Woojin dengar sebelumnya.

Awalnya Woojin sempat terdiam, kemudian tangannya mengelus surai hitam sang wanita dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Kamu menggemaskan sekali," dan ucapan Woojin berhasil memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya. Rasanya panas. Untung saja ini sudah malam, sehingga hanya terdapat cahaya yang penerangannya kurang dan Woojin takkan melihat wajahnya yang memerah begini.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Dengan Hyungseob yang menaruh tangannya yang terlipat di pagar yang melintang di sekitar jalanan sungai Han, juga Woojin yang ikut menaruh tangannya dan keduanya menatap hal yang sama. Pemandangan sungai Han yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

"Bukankah indah sekali pemandangan di malam hari?" Woojin menoleh, mendapati istrinya tengah tersenyum sambil menatap pemandangan yang terhampar dihadapannya, "rasanya aku jadi tak ingin pulang.."

Sang pria mendengus geli mendengarnya, "kau bisa sakit kalau begitu."

"Iya sih, hehe," setelahnya sang wanita terkekeh. Terdengar merdu di telinga Woojin, entah mengapa. Rasanya ia ingin terus menerus mendengar istrinya tertawa seperti itu, "ngomong-ngomong, ada angin apa kau mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Hyungseob lalu menoleh kearah suaminya yang membuatnya tertegun sebentar.

Woojin pada malam ini terlihat cukup tampan di mata Hyungseob. Jas hitam yang masih ia sampirkan pada tangan kirinya, lalu tubuh Woojin yang besar―tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup proporsional, bahu lebar sang pria dan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh atletis sang pria, juga rambut cokelat yang berponi―Hyungseob biasanya hanya melihat rambut berponinya ketika di rumah, karena ketika di kantor Woojin akan menggunakan gel rambut sehingga poninya terangkat.

Semua yang ia lihat pada malam ini entah mengapa membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Woojin menatap Hyungseob, dan yang ditatap kembali merasa pipinya memanas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "aku hanya.. Ingin kesini saja. Bersamamu."

"Apa tidak boleh?"

Tentu saja Hyungseob bingung harus menjawab apa, dan pemandangan ini merupakan hal yang sangat menarik bagi pria bermarga Park itu.

"T-tentu saja boleh!" Balas Hyungseob, "lagipula.. Kita juga tidak pernah pergi berdua atau semacamnya."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, barulah Hyungseob menyadari kesalahannya.

Sial.

Kenapa ucapannya terdengar seperti kode atau semacamnya?

Hyungseob berharap Woojin tak akan menangkap maksud lain dari ucapannya, tetapi apa yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.

"Kita bisa pergi berdua bila kau mau. Melakukan kencan ke taman atau ke tempat yang mengasyikan lainnya, mungkin?"

Hyungseob menoleh dan mendapati Woojin tengah menatapnya dalam. Sangat dalam, hampir membuatnya kewelahan sendiri karena sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila dibalik kaosnya.

Tau tau Woojin mendekatkan badannya sedikit dengan matanya yang masih menatap Hyungseob dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, "aku ingin sekali menghabiskan banyak waktu suntukku bersama orang yang menjadi istriku. Sejak dulu, aku selalu mengharapkan hal yang sama.."

Dan dekapan hangat itu kembali lagi.

Woojin memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri, sementara Hyungseob masih berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Dekapan itu.. Membuat Hyungseob terus menerus merasa nyaman. Membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung, entah karena apa.

Mungkin karena seorang Park Woojin memeluknya? Direktur perusahaannya yang memiliki banyak penggemar itu memeluknya? Tetapi.. Rasanya berbeda.

Hyungseob merasa pelukan itu membuatnya terlindungi, membuatnya merasa dicintai dengan sepenuh hati. Tetapi Hyungseob sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jelas perasaan apa yang menyelimutinya ketika pria bermarga Park itu memeluknya.

"Aku ingin sekali bersikap egois terhadap istriku. Aku ingin sekali bersikap posesif terhadap istriku..." Kembali Woojin mengeratkan dekapannya, dan suara baritone itu terdengar jelas di kuping Hyungseob yang membuat wajah sang wanita kembali memerah, ".. Dan aku ingin sekali berada di sisi istriku untuk selamanya, begitupun dengannya."

"Karena itulah aku ingin sekali bersikap egois, membuat istriku untuk terus berada di sisiku dan membuatnya menjadi milikku. Hanya untukku. Dan hanya menatapku, bukan orang lain."

Dan ketika Woojin mengatakan hal terakhir, Hyungseob semakin tertohok. Selama ini, Hyungseob baru menyadari perasaan Woojin terhadapnya dan segala hal yang dilakukan Woojin merupakan sebuah pertanda jelas perasaan spesial dari Woojin untuknya. Lalu kenapa.. Kenapa Hyungseob selalu buta dan tidak menyadari hal seperti ini?

Bodohnya ia yang terus menerus memikirkan hal lain, bahkan melupakan seorang lain yang menaruh perasaan kepadanya. Seseorang yang terus menerus memberikan sebuah afeksi yang ditangkap hanya sebatas 'pelampiasan' oleh sang wanita itu sendiri. Hyungseob terus merutuki kebodohannya, bahkan disaat masih berada dalam dekapan suaminya seperti ini.

Tau tau tangan sang wanita terangkat untuk membalas pelukan sang suami dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pria bermarga Park itu. Dan disaat itulah, Woojin melonggarkan pelukannya namun tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Hyungseob.

"Ahaha, maaf ya. Aku terdengar sangat melankolis saat ini," Woojin terkekeh pelan, membuat Hyungseob tertegun sebentar karena tawa manisnya yang membuat gingsulnya terlihat dengan jelas, "tapi aku gak main-main kalo aku bilang aku menyukai istriku sendiri."

Hyungseob melebarkan matanya sebentar.

Hah?

"Iya, Ahn Hyungseob," Woojin mengangkat satu tangannya lalu mengelus pipi Hyungseob dengan lembut lalu tersenyum, "aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai istriku, yang sekarang sedang berada didalam dekapanku."

"T-tapi, kenapa..?"

Suasana kembali menjadi hening, dan Woojin kembali mengelus pipi Hyungseob, bahkan sekarang mengelus tengkuknya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dari seorang suami yang menyukai istrinya sendiri?"

Dan Hyungseob menunduk.

Disaat Hyungseob menunduk itulah, Woojin mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecup singkat kepala Hyungseob lalu melepas pelukannya dan menyengir lebar.

"Aku menyukaimu. Oleh karena itu, biarkan aku bersikap egois untuk orang yang kusuka."

Sial. Pipi Hyungseob terus menerus memerah dan memanas, bahkan udara dingin di sekitarnya tidak membantu apapun untuk hal ini.

"Lalu mulai besok, aku yang akan mengantar dan menjemputmu ke kantor. Kita akan berangkat bersama," akhirnya setelah sekian lama memendam, Woojin berhasil mengatakannya. Walaupun ia masih merasa gugup dengan ucapannya, apalagi melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh istrinya.

Tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi hal yang di pikirkan oleh Hyungseob. Melainkan...

"Bagaimana kalau aku masih belum bisa menyukaimu bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun sekalipun?"

Woojin mendengus geli.

"Kenapa harus dibuat susah? Tentu saja aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku dan membuat atensimu hanya tertuju padaku," Woojin tersenyum lebar, "aku akan benar-benar membuatmu lupa dengan kak Ong dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!"

Ucapan Woojin bukanlah alasan kenapa Hyungseob melongo hebat.

Tetapi kecupan singkat pada pipinya lah yang berhasil membuatnya tercengang dan membuat pipinya kembali memanas.

"W-Woojin!"

Setelahnya, Hyungseob berlari mengejar Woojin yang sudah berlari sambil tertawa sementara sang istri terus mengejar suaminya dengan wajah yang memerah, dan mereka terus melakukan hal itu di sungai Han yang sepi oleh pengunjung.

Biarlah mereka pulang larut hanya karena masalah ini, karena mereka tahu bahwa momen seperti ini tidak akan pernah terulang lagi.

Dan Woojin bersyukur telah membawa istrinya kemari.

Juga menyatakan segalanya dengan sungai Han sebagai saksi atas segalanya.

Mungkin sehabis ini ia akan banyak banyak berterima kasih pada Haknyeon karena telah memberinya petuah sehingga ia bisa merealisasikan ini semua.

・

・

・

・

・

Halo! Akhirnya aku mengupdate fanfic ini setelah sebulan ku anggurin karena menyibukkan diri di real life huhuhu.

Sumpah ini chapter yang menurutku agak boring karena buntu ide, jadi maafin ya kalo begini gini aja :")) tapi aku janji next chapter bakal ada konfliknya kok, jadi tungguin aja ya?

Anyway, aku gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang se pemikiran sama aku soal JinSeob yang itu (?), dan aku gak nyangka kalo ffku yg ini dilirik huhuhu, terima kasih banyak! :"))

Tapi aku mau negasin aja, disini aku bakal bikin banyak pairing yang gak terduga dan crack. Jadi kalo kalian gak suka dengan crack pairing yang kubuat, sebaiknya stop aja sampai disini. Daripada syok di tengah tengah dan gak feel lagi, lebih baik ku kasih peringatan di awal.

Makasih buat semua yang udah mampir dan review, fav dan follow! Makasih juga loh buat haters JinSeob yang ninggalin review tapi di chapter ke 2 :)) kamu terlalu niat loh, aku terharu dan ngakak WKWKWKWKWK.

Sekali lagi, makasih yaa! Kecup basah dari kanashiaru /o/~


	5. Cemburu?

Woojin benar-benar merealisasikan ucapannya pada waktu itu.

Selama seminggu ini, Woojin terus menerus berada di dekat Hyungseob dan selalu berangkat bersama—walau Hyungseob masih tetap menutupi kedekatannya selama di kantor. Well, selama Hyungseob yang meminta tentu saja Woojin tidak masalah. Toh ia percaya, Hyungseob masih belum ingin semuanya terbongkar secara tiba-tiba.

Dan juga.. Hyungseob masih belum menaruh perasaan apapun terhadapnya. Jadi ia tidak boleh langsung membocorkannya, karena ia takut sekali dibenci oleh istrinya sendiri.

Sampai segitunya.

Padahal Woojin tidak tahu, bahwa selama seminggu ini Hyungseob sudah jarang sekali mengkontak Seongwoo dan pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh sosok bermarga Park itu.

Tidak, Hyungseob bukannya menyukai pria itu—tentu saja tidak, hell! Mana mungkin ia melupakan Seongwoo secepat itu, dan menurutnya jika Hyungseob menyukai Woojin.. Rasanya terlalu cepat.

Tetapi Hyungseob tak merasa risih ketika Woojin berada disisinya. Ia juga tidak merasa kesal atau semacamnya ketika Woojin berkata bahwa ia akan menjadi 'posesif' terhadapnya, padahal wanita itu termasuk seseorang yang sangat benci jika orang lain mulai berlaku posesif terhadapnya; kecuali ibunya sendiri, dan ibunya sendiri tidak melakukan hal itu terhadapnya.

Dan terakhir, Hyungseob baru menyadari bahwa Woojin hanya akan tersenyum lebar padanya, sementara di kantor ia hanya akan tersenyum tipis kepada orang lain. Sangat amat tipis, bahkan sepertinya jarang terlihat.

"Hyungseob? Kau kenapa memasang tampang begitu?"

Wanita yang dipanggil namanya langsung tersadar dari hal yang ia lakukan lalu tersenyum kikuk, "eh? Memangnya aku kenapa, Taedong-ah?" Sang wanita Ahn malah balik bertanya.

Taedong nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum melontarkan sesuatu kembali.

"Kau tahu? Setelah kita berpapasan dengan Daehwi yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan direktur, mukamu terlihat sedikit..." Pria bermarga Kim itu menggantungkan sedikit kalimatnya kemudian menaruh jarinya dibawah dagu—gaya berpikir, "... Murung dan sedih, kurasa?"

"Eh? Apa iya?" Hyungseob refleks menyentuh kedua pipinya lalu menepuknya pelan, kemudian memasang senyum cerianya, "aku gak apa, kok! Lagian, murung buat apa coba?" Balasnya dengan semangat.

Pria dihadapannya mengedikkan kedua bahu lalu menyengir, "mana kutahu? Siapa tahu kau cemburu karena akhir-akhir ini Daehwi sering sekali terlihat bersama dengan direktur Park?"

"Cemburu gima—"

"Selamat siang, direktur Park!"

Hyungseob dan Taedong menoleh kemudian menemukan sosok direktur mereka yang berjalan melewati mereka dengan sedikit senyuman di bibir. Mereka berdua pun ikut membungkukkan badannya sebentar lalu mata Hyungseob bertatapan dengan mata direkturnya—Woojin—sampai akhirnya...

"Direktur Park!"

... Suara itu memutus kontak mata mereka.

Wanita bermarga Ahn—atau Park?—itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, menemukan sosok wanita dengan surai cokelat madu panjang berjalan kearah direkturnya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ada apa, Daehwi?"

Suara itu. Juga tatapan yang di torehkan Woojin kepada sosok wanita itu membuat Hyungseob kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sementara wanita itu—Daehwi—mencondongkan badannya hingga terlihat sangat amat dekat posisinya dengan sang direktur, "direktur Park, aku menemukan se—ah tidak, mari kita bicarakan hal ini...

... Berdua."

Berdua, katanya.

Setelahnya, Daehwi dan Woojin pergi ketempat lain, meninggalkan orang-orang disekitarnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Begitu pula dengan...

"Hyungseob-ssi, jangan sedih begitu dong? Aku gak punya balon buat menyenangkan hatimu, nih!"

... Apa kesedihan dan rasa penasaran itu terlihat jelas di wajah Ahn Hyungseob?

Terlebih, setelah melihat kedekatan suaminya dengan rekan kerjanya sendiri?

•

•

•

 **To: You**

 **From: Park Woojin-** _ **ssi**_

 **Sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini, tetapi aku sudah menyuruh supir untuk menjemputmu. Tak apa, kan? Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf.**

Hyungseob tersenyum kecut seusai membaca pesan dari suaminya disaat ia sudah berada dalam bus menuju ke rumahnya. Rumah mereka.

Dengan lihai, Hyungseob mengetik pesan balasan—karena wanita itu sudah terlebih dulu pulang sebelum Woojin mengirimkannya pesan, agar supir yang sudah disuruh oleh Woojin untuk kembali dan tidak menjemputnya.

Setelah mengirimkan pesannya, Hyungseob menekam tombol 'berhenti' yang ada di setiap kursi bus, lalu turun setelahnya. Matanya menatap ramai hiruk piruk manusia yang ada di pasar modern di hadapannya.

Ya, Hyungseob berniat untuk membeli keperluan untuk memasak dan untuk keperluannya sendiri.

Memasak? Bukankah di rumahnya sudah ada tukang saji yang memasak?

Entahlah, semenjak hari 'itu', Woojin sering sekali meminta Hyungseob memasak dan alhasil Woojin sangat menyukai masakannya sehingga Hyungseob jadi terbiasa untuk memasak—tidak ada paksaan disini. Tetapi sejak kemarin ia hanya memasak untuk dirinya sendiri dan Woojin selalu pulang larut kembali, seperti kebiasaannya dulu.

Namun wanita itu masih saja membeli keperluan memasak saat ini.

Setelah membeli keperluan memasaknya, barulah ia kembali berjalan di dalam pasar modern itu untuk melihat-lihat—barangkali ia menemukan keperluannya.

Tetapi iris matanya malah menemukan sosok yang sangat familiar dari kejauhan.

"Woojin-ssi?"

Awalnya Hyungseob berniat menghampirinya bila saja seorang wanita bersurai cokelat madu tidak mendatanginya dan senyuman di bibir Woojin tidak terpoles melihat kedatangan wanita tersebut.

Dan makin kaget saat ia tahu bahwa wanita tersebut adalah...

"... Daehwi?"

Sosok wanita itu adalah Daehwi, terlihat ketika wajah itu menoleh dan Hyungseob dapat melihat dengan jelas dari samping wajah familiar itu.

Dan lagi.. Mereka terlihat sangat amat dekat dengan canda tawa seperti itu.

Astaga, kenapa rasanya ia tidak nyaman dan risih melihatnya?

Namun tentu saja Hyungseob tidak diam ditempat dan mengabaikan hal itu. Ia mengikuti mereka—mengendap-endap—seperti seorang _stalker_ , dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok terdekat. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang belanjaan itu.

"Woojin! Aku ingin beli sesuatu!"

Hyungseob sontak tersadar dan melihat Daehwi yang sudah menarik tangan Woojin, tetapi pria itu masih stay di tempatnya.

"Oh? Aku ikutan deh."

"Ya, kamu memang harus ikut!" Cengiran tak luput dari bibirnya, begitu juga di bibir Woojin. Tiba-tiba tangan mereka bertautan, membuat panas di hati Hyungseob terasa kembali. Dan jauh lebih panas dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Sepertinya setelah ini, Hyungseob harus konsultasi ke dokter karena rasa nyeri dan panas di hatinya setelah melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

Terlihat mereka berdua memasuki salah satu toko kosmetik, lalu setelahnya mereka memasuki toko bunga yang sempat meninggalkan tanda tanya di benak Hyungseob, dan Woojin—yang terlihat membawa sebuah buket bunga di tangan—memberikan bunga itu kepada Daehwi dengan senyuman lebar yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Kemudian Daehwi menerima bunga tersebut dan tangannya bergerak memukul pelan lengan sang pria, dan mereka tertawa lepas sepanjang perjalanan.

Sementara sang wanita Ahn sudah semakin merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka sampai-sampai tangannya meremat kantong belanja dan terus terusan menghela napas.

Sejenak matanya melebar.

"Cemburu? Apanya cemburu, sih.." Satu tangannya bergerak menepuk pipinya pelan, berniat untuk mengembalikan dirinya kepada kenyataan, "kalaupun mereka memang punya hubungan khusus pun, apa urusanku? Aku kan sudah menyukai kak Ong!" Lanjutnya dengan kembali menghela napas panjang.

Maniknya menangkap kedua orang itu berada di depan sebuah restoran mewah dan ternama dan sedikit perbincangan diantara pelayan dan Woojin—Hyungseob tidak ingin mendengarnya, rasanya malas dan membuatnya kesal, entah kenapa. Lalu setelahnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalamnya dan menempati tempat yang dekat dengan jendela. Mau tak mau Hyungseob bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dan kembali menjadi sorotan bagi orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Seharusnya aku gak melanjutkan hal konyol ini," Hyungseob menghela napas panjang dan menatap mereka yang sedang tertawa kembali dengan tatapan.. Sedih? "Toh, aku seharusnya juga gak mencampuri urusan mereka."

Pipinya menggembung, entah tanpa disadari.

"Aku memang istrinya, tapi aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya," gumam sang wanita, lalu satu tangannya sedikit terkepal, "tapi.. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, sih? Kesal sekali, apakah pernyataan cintanya kemarin hanyalah bualan belaka? Menyebalkan!"

Disaat seperti itu, tiba-tiba mata Woojin mengarah kearahnya dan sontak mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan posisi Hyungseob yang masih ada di dekat semak-semak.

BRUG!

Dan Hyungseob terjungkal—setelah sedari tadi menyeimbangkan posisi jongkoknya dengan licinnya, kemudian mata Woojin yang melebar melihat sosok istrinya disana.

"Hyungseob?!"

•

•

•

"Hyungseob, bokongmu tidak apa-apa, kan?! Astaga, kok bisa sih.."

Setelah insiden 'terciduk' barusan, Woojin buru-buru keluar dari restoran tersebut bersama dengan Daehwi yang mengikutinya, kemudian membawa Hyungseob masuk ke restoran tersebut—yang saat itu masih terasa sakit akibat terjengkang barusan. Kini mereka kembali duduk ditempatnya dengan tambahan Hyungseob di samping Woojin.

"Gak apa kok, Daehwi. Yang sakit tuh hatiku—EH!" Hyungseob buru-buru menepuk bibirnya karena tiba-tiba keceplosan didepan mereka berdua yang masih tidak mengerti apapun, sementara Hyungseob kembali berdehem, "m-maaf ya, aku jadi mengganggu kalian berdua.."

Sementara Woojin masih terdiam melihat istrinya disamping, entah kenapa.

"Tidak mengganggu kok—"

"Sejak kapan kamu ada disana?"

Kedua wanita itu menoleh begitu suara Woojin mengintrupsi obrolan mereka. Dengan manik tajam yang menatap Hyungseob, membuat nyali Hyungseob menciut seketika.

"Seob?"

"S-sejak kalian memasuki toko kosmetik bersama.." Jawabnya dengan kepala yang menunduk, tak berani menatap mata Woojin yang masih menatapnya, sementara Daehwi di depan mereka tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"H-hey, jangan begitu, Jin! Dia ketakutan, lho!" Ujar Daehwi.

Woojin kembali menatap Hyungseob lalu menghela napasnya, "mana mungkin aku marah kepadanya, Hwi. Aku takkan bisa marah padanya."

Dan tangan Woojin bergerak mengelus kepala Hyungseob, kemudian kepala itu terangkat, menatap Woojin tepat di matanya.

"Kamu salah paham, sepertinya."

Dahi Hyungseob mengerut, "salah paham gima—"

"Aku dan Daehwi itu saudara sepupu."

Hyungseob melebarkan matanya, menatap Woojin yang tersenyum dan Daehwi yang tertawa manis dihadapannya lalu berpose dua jari seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

"Sauda—apa?"

"Kami ini sepupuan."

"HAH?!" Barulah Hyungseob tersadar dan memekik karena pernyataan barusan, lalu menoleh kearah Daehwi, "s-sepupu? T-tapi kok.. Waktu itu.."

Sang pria terkekeh, lalu melepas tangannya dari puncak kepala sang wanita.

"Dia tidak datang ke acara waktu itu. Sakit parah, padahal hanya demam biasa sih. Tapi ia terlalu berlebihan sampai-sampai tak bisa bangun dari kasurnya," balasnya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Daehwi.

"Wah, kurang ajar kau, kak Woojin!"

"Lho, mendadak ada 'kak'nya."

"Menyebalkan!" Daehwi merenggut sebal, tetapi tersadar saat ada sesuatu yang cukup janggal, "eh, acara? Maksudmu acara apa..?"

"Dasar bodoh," Woojin berdecak kesal, "acara pernikahanku lah, acara apa lagi memangnya?"

Daehwi melotot kaget.

"Maksudnya?!"

"Ck, kau ini. Hyungseob ini istriku, tahu."

Kali ini giliran Daehwi yang memekik kaget sampai membuat sebagian atensi berpindah kepadanya, karena terlalu kaget.

"Kalian suami-istri tapi aku tak tahu apa apa?! Dan kalian gak menunjukkannya di kantor!" Daehwi—yang masih ribut sendiri—menunjuk mereka berdua dengan tampang kaget, sementara Hyungseob dan Woojin saling melempar pandangan.

"Kami memang merahasiakannya di kantor," Woojin menjelaskan semuanya kepada Daehwi sampai akhirnya kalimat 'OOOOH' keluar dari bibir sang wanita—menandakan bahwa sepupunya itu sudah paham. Mereka juga mengadakan suatu perjanjian agar tidak membocorkannya di kantor, dan dibalas dengan salam hormat dari Daehwi.

Diam-diam Hyungseob menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. Karena ia merasa lega, juga senang karena ia mungkin bisa bertukar cerita dengan sepupu dari suaminya sendiri. Dan ternyata mereka hanyalah sepupu..

Buru-buru Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh di benaknya lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

Woojin dan Daehwi yang sedang bermain tangan menoleh kearah Hyungseob.

"Oh, itu. Kami sedang menunggu—"

"Kak Youngmin!"

Ucapan Woojin reflek membuat kedua wanita disitu menoleh kearah pintu masuk restoran dan menemukan sosok pria bersurai merah yang menggandeng seorang wanita bersurai cokelat terang panjang dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kak Youngmin! Kita udah nungguin lama, tahu! Sibuk pacaran terus sih, mentang-mentang sebentar lagi nikah!" Daehwi meninju pelan lengan pria dihadapannya yang dibalas dengan kekehan dari sang pria yang dipanggil Youngmin ini.

Hyungseob tersenyum kearah pria dan wanita yang baru saja bergabung bersama mereka, karena ia sudah mengenal Youngmin sejak acara pernikahannya dengan Woojin dan pria ini banyak membantu mereka disaat pernikahannya berlangsung. Ya, Youngmin adalah kakak sepupu dari Woojin dan Daehwi.

"Wah, ada nona Hyungseob juga. Halo!"

"Kak Youngmin kenal Hyungseob? Gila, se-kudet apa aku sampai gak tahu kalau istrinya Woojin itu Hyungseob!"

"Kamu memang kudet, Hwi."

"AAARGH, Woojin berisik!"

"Ssssh, sudah sudah. Aku kan belum mengenalkan calonku ke Hyungseob. Diam dulu ya, kalian berdua," ucapan Youngmin sukses membuat kedua saudara sepupu itu bungkam dan pria itu kembali tersenyum kearah Hyungseob, "Seob, kenalin ini tunanganku dan calon istriku, Takada Kenta. Kita akan menikah bulan depan."

Wanita bermata rubah dan bergingsul itu membungkukan badannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Hyungseob, dan dalam waktu yang singkat pun Hyungseob dan Kenta sudah berhasil dekat dan mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan hal penting mengenai pernikahan Youngmin dan Kenta mendatang.

"Tadi aku ngomongin konsep resepsi pernikahan kalian sama Woojin di kantor, tapi dia gak mudeng juga!" Ucap Daehwi dengan sedikit mencak-mencak untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya kepada direktur perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, "udah ku seret buat ngobrol berdua pun, dia tetep gak mudeng! Bodoh banget, kan?"

Hyungseob melirik kesamping, menatap suaminya yang tengah tertawa mendengar ucapan adik sepupunya lalu membuang pandangannya begitu tatapan mereka bertemu. Namun matanya melebar begitu merasakan tangan Woojin menggenggam tangannya yang dingin dibawah meja mereka dengan erat.

Pipinya memanas dan memerah, merasa malu karena beradu tatap dengan suaminya, dan menyesal karena sempat berprasangka buruk terhadapnya.

•

•

•

"Kak Youngmin sebentar lagi menikah, lalu kak Donghyun juga bakal menikah sama kak Sewoon. Aduh, ini sedang musim kawin kali, ya?"

Seusai pertemuan dengan calon suami-istri di restoran, mereka semua pergi dari restoran tersebut dan kini menyisakan Hyungseob bersama Woojin yang tengah menemani Daehwi yang sedang menunggu jemputannya.

"Mungkin kamu juga harus menyusul mereka? Minta Samuel untuk menikahimu saja," tutur Hyungseob dengan sedikit ledekan yang sukses membuat wajah manis Daehwi memerah.

Setelahnya, mobil milik Samuel datang kearah mereka dan akhirnya Daehwi pamit pulang meninggalkan mereka berdua di pasar modern tersebut. Hyungseob menunduk, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan dari Woojin yang masih menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf," Hyungseob menoleh mendapati suaminya yang meminta maaf padanya, "kamu jadi salah sangka padaku, aku minta maaf karena menutupi banyak hal," lanjutnya, dibalas dengan gelengan dari Hyungseob.

"Aku tak apa, kok. Aku juga minta maaf karena berburuk sangka padamu," ujar sang wanita kepada Woojin lalu tersenyum tipis, membuat Woojin semakin gemas dan sontak mengusak kepala sang istri.

"Urusan kakak sepupuku ini memang sangat rumit, makanya aku dan Daehwi sejak kemarin membicarakan hal ini terus menerus. Sampai di kantor juga," terang Woojin, "maklum, dulunya kak Youngmin sempat ribut dengan kak Yongguk karena memperebutkan kak Kenta, sampai akhirnya kak Yongguk menyerah dan menikah dengan Shihyun. Hubungan mereka memang rumit."

Sang wanita mengangguk mendengar ucapan Woojin lalu kembali menatap tanah dibawahnya. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan dalam ramainya kerumunan manusia menuju ke mobil Woojin di parkiran.

"Kupikir kau berbohong padaku, Woojin-ssi."

Woojin menoleh kemudian terkekeh, "mana mungkin aku berbohong soal perasaanku sendiri? Terlebih padamu, Hyungseob."

"Kan kupikir begitu, Woojin," Hyungseob menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada kantong belanjanya, membuat Woojin menyadari bahwa sedari tadi istrinya memegang sebuah kantong belanja.

Tangan Woojin langsung bergerak mengambil kantong tersebut dan membawanya. Sebelumnya ia melihat dulu isi dari kantong tersebut kemudian menoleh kearah Hyungseob—meminta penjelasan.

"A-aku tidak bisa berhenti membeli keperluan untuk memasak.." Pipi Hyungseob memerah, "semenjak kau bilang masakanku enak.. A-aku jadi sering sekali memasak, berharap kau akan memujinya lagi.. T-tapi kemarin kau tidak menyentuhnya—"

Cup.

Hyungseob terbelalak begitu merasakan bibir Woojin mengecup pipinya. Begitu mereka berhadapan, Hyungseob langsung bersitatap dengan Woojin yang sudah sedikit mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Hyungseob lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Maaf karena aku tidak memakan masakanmu kemarin, dan terima kasih karena sudah mau menuruti permintaanku yang seperti ini, Seobbie," kemudian tangan itu mengelus pipi wanitanya dan mencubit pipi itu pelan, "kali ini aku akan memakan masakanmu sampai habis tak bersisa! Mungkin aku bisa membantumu juga agar rasanya tambah nikmat?" Lanjutnya yang semakin memainkan pipi memerah sang istri, walau tangannya sudah terus menerus ditepuk oleh Hyungseob.

"Lehas, hihh! (lepas, ih!)"

"Gak mau."

"Ah, kamu itu menyebalkan sekali!" Setelahnya, tangan Woojin berhenti mencubit pipi Hyungseob dan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi tangan itu bergerak mengusak rambutnya dan lalu menggenggam tangan Hyungseob dengan erat.

"Seobbie, aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Mata itu kembali beradu, kilatan di mata Woojin menjawab semuanya—meyakinkan Hyungseob bahwa; semuanya baik-baik saja, semuanya adalah keseriusan dari seorang Park Woojin.

"Ayo kita pulang.. Ke rumah kita."

Entah bagaimana bisa kalimat itu membuat Hyungseob berdebar, membuat kenyamanan yang selalu saja ia rasakan bersamanya, dan membuatnya terus menerus menginginkan momen ini. Semuanya, karena Park Woojin.

Dan Hyungseob berharap, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Bersama sang suami.

•

•

•

•

•

AAAAAA HALO SEMUANYAAA! Masih ada yang nungguin ini update gak sih? Kalo ada, maaf ya karena slow update banget dikarenakan authornya baru saja memasuki dunia perkuliahan yang nyantai tapi ga nyantai nyantai banget ((ini sok tau banget sih))

Aku gatel mau update ini soalnya gemes bgt liat update di fanbase JinSeob kalo akhir akhir ini Hyungseob sering jalan sama aktor namanya Dohyun, terus beberapa hari setelahnya Woojin ((DENGAN BANGSATNYA)) nge-ekspos jidatnya yang nyebelin itu!1!1!1! Apakah ini semacam kode kodean dari JinSeob?! WKWKWKW

Btw maafkan kalau updatenya kurang memuaskan, dan makasih buat yang udah mampir! Boleh dong RnRnya? Hehe~

Kecup basah dari kanashiaru! /o/~


	6. Kenyataan Pahit

"... Aku bakal dateng ke— hey Seob, kamu dengar aku gak, sih?"

Sosok wanita yang sedang melamun itu menoleh ke kursi pengemudi di samping lalu melebarkan matanya dan menyengir kuda.

"Ehehe.. Maaf kak Ong, aku gak denger."

"Tuh kan, kebiasaan ya kamu."

"Y-ya— ya! Ish, kak Ong jangan cubit cubit pipiku gini dong!"

"Habisnya gak dengerin sih! Nih, rasakan kekuatan ultraman ganteng!"

"Hahahaha! Ya ampun, kak Ong! Geliiii!"

Entah kenapa, beberapa hari ini Seongwoo bersikeras untuk mengantar-jemput Hyungseob kembali—yang tentu saja diterima dengan baik dan antusias oleh sang wanita—, mungkin sudah 3 hari mereka melakukan ini kembali? Seperti dulu.

Iya dulu, ketika Woojin belum bersikeras mendekati Hyungseob seperti sekarang.

Ah, bicara soal Woojin, pria itu nampaknya agak kecewa karena wanita _nya_ kembali memilih pria lain dibanding dirinya, tapi tentu saja ia tak boleh egois. Apalagi melawan Ong Seongwoo yang notabenenya merupakan pujaan hati Ahn Hyungseob.

Kembali lagi ke mobil, yang didalamnya terdapat sosok Seongwoo yang tengah menggelitiki Hyungseob dan tawa geli terdengar membahana dalam mobil tersebut—sepertinya asyik sekali menunggu lampu lalu lintas berganti warna hingga seperti ini.

"Seob, nanti aku gak bisa jemput ya.. Ada urusan, gak apa kan?"

Sang wanita menoleh dan tersenyum tipis—bahkan Seongwoo tidak menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Hyungseob, "gak apa-apa kok! Nanti aku nebeng temen aja pulangnya, hehe!" Balasnya dengan riang—berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya yang cukup bersedih mendengar ucapan pujaan hatinya.

Lagipula, sudah lama sekali Seongwoo tidak mengajaknya pergi bersama seperti ini. Dan ketika pria itu tak lagi bisa mengajaknya pergi bersama, Hyungseob merasa cukup sedih.

Kalau saja tak ada Woojin, mungkin Hyungseob benar-benar akan galau karena ditinggal Seongwoo seperti ini.

Ah, Woojin ya...

Hyungseob menunduk, memainkan ujung handphonenya yang sepi akan notifikasi—sedikit berharap akan adanya notifikasi dari suaminya itu, sekedar salah kirim pun Hyungseob tak masalah, asalkan Woojin mengirimkannya pesan...

Eh, Hyungseob memikirkan apa, sih?!

Buru-buru Hyungseob menepuk pipinya pelan lalu membuang pandangannya kearah jendela, sementara Seongwoo di kursi kemudinya melirik kearahnya dan berniat untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ehm, Hyungseo—"

"Ah, kak! Sudah sampai!" Hyungseob memotong ucapan Seongwoo yang ia sendiri tak sadar bahwa pengemudi mobil tersebut sedang berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara. Wanita itu langsung menoleh kearah Seongwoo lalu tersenyum lebar, "yaudah ya kak, aku pergi dulu! Makasih ya, kak Ong!" Kemudian wanita itu keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan Seongwoo yang masih melongo dan pada akhirnya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku wanita yang sudah dianggap adiknya ini.

Hyungseob melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki gedung kantornya, menemukan sosok wanita yang melambaikan tangannya—menyuruh Hyungseob untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Gunhee!" Ujar Hyungseob lalu mendekati wanita tersebut, "kamu ngapain disini?"

"Nungguin kamu aja kok, Seob."

"Jangan bohong, ah. Mana mungkin kamu nungguin aku sampai segininya, hm?"

"Hehehe, iya deh iya. Aku nungguin Donghyun sama Hwanwoong, biasa lah nyari tumbal buat nyetor kerjaan."

"Huh, dasar. Padahal tadi Jihoon ngechat aku, bilangnya mau nyetor berkas."

"EH DEMI APA? YAH YAH YAH—"

"Sssst, berisik ah!"

Kemudian Hyungseob menggeret Gunhee untuk kembali ke ruangan kerja mereka. Tetapi terhenti sejenak untuk memberi ruang berjalan direkturnya beserta manajer dan krunya yang lain.

Dan juga terdapat kerumunan lain yang cukup asing bagi mereka—mungkin rekan bisnis perusahaannya.

Setelah menunduk, Hyungseob sempat bertukar pandangan dengan sosok direkturnya. Walau tidak terlalu dekat, tapi entah mengapa Hyungseob merasa lega karena suaminya itu baik-baik saja..

Tunggu, apa?

"Astaga.. Aku benar-benar.."

" _Pssst, Hyungseob!_ "

Hyungseob menoleh setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan bisikan, yang pada akhirnya membuat matanya melebar dan mulutnya ikut menganga tak karuan melihat sosok yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Kak Ong?!"

•

•

•

"Nampaknya anda terlihat senang sekali, Seongwoo-ssi."

Pertanyaan basa-basi itu terlontar dari bibir Park Woojin yang sedari tadi terdiam dan memerhatikan manajer dari perusahaan lain yang berada di sampingnya dan terkikik sendiri setelah melewati beberapa pekerjanya menuju ke ruangan meeting.

"Bukan hal yang besar kok, Woojin-ssi."

"Mungkin anda baru saja melihat kerabat disini?"

Skakmat! Ucapan Woojin berhasil melebarkan senyuman seorang Head Manager dari perusahaan H&G Corporation. Dan Woojin memang sengaja menanyakannya begitu...

... Karena memang ia mengetahui dengan baik siapa orang ini.

Ong Seongwoo.

Rivalnya—bukan, maksudnya adalah seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh istrinya yang baru saja melempar pandangan kearah mereka.

Pria disampingnya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan direktur dari perusahaan yang akan melakukan kerja sama kembali dengan perusahaannya.

"Saya baru saja melihat adik yang bekerja dalam perusahaan anda," Woojin sedikit menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Seongwoo, "ah, bukan adik kandung, sih. Lebih tepatnya, saya yang mengakui bahwa dia adalah adik saya."

Tahu-tahu sang pria tersenyum kecil, dan sempat tertangkap oleh ekor mata seorang Park Woojin disampingnya.

"Aku sangat senang melihatnya bahagia."

Ucapan itu terdengar seperti gumaman, tetapi Woojin masih bisa mendengarnya dari samping. Walau pada akhirnya Woojin tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun untuk menanggapinya—cukup tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Mereka dan rekan lainnya memasuki ruangan rapat dengan keheningan yang tercipta. Walau Woojin terlihat banyak pikiran hari ini, tetapi ia mampu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dalam meeting ini dengan baik.

Meeting hari ini pun berakhir, namun Woojin tetap duduk di tempatnya dengan beberapa berkas yang masih harus ia baca dan teliti—walau sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengerjakannya di ruangannya. Ia juga mengabaikan ramai dan hangatnya suasana yang berbincang satu sama lain—yang pasti membicarakan hal lain selain pekerjaan.

"Ah, rupanya anda masih disini."

Sang direktur mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan sosok manajer dari perusahaan lain yang memanggilnya dan tersenyum lebar. Bila sudah selesai masalah pekerjaan, mereka memang bisa dibilang cukup dekat.

Woojin mengernyitkan dahinya, "anda tidak kembali ke kantor?"

"Anda mengusir saya?" Seongwoo tersenyum mengejek, sementara yang diejek hanya balas mendengus, "ngomong-ngomong, saya ingin memberikan sesuatu pada anda, Woojin-ssi."

Entah mengapa Woojin mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak, tetapi pada akhirnya ia berusaha menapik firasat tersebut dengan wajah santai.

Dan setelah Seongwoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, Woojin melebarkan matanya dan kembali membenarkan firasat buruk yang ia duga sebelumnya.

Karena.. Firasat itu benar adanya.

•

•

•

"Kak Ong! Kok gak bilang kalau kakak bakal kesini?"

Seusai meeting dengan perusahaan tempat Seongwoo bekerja, manajer itu menghubungi Hyungseob untuk mengajaknya bertemu sebentar di salah satu lorong yang cukup sepi dan jarang ada pegawai yang melewati itu, yang tentu saja ditanggapi dengan semangat oleh sang wanita.

Tenang saja, Seongwoo bukan termasuk bajingan yang akan mencari kesempatan dalam suasana begini, kok. Toh, Hyungseob kan sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya yang paling manis.

Sementara sang wanita merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat Seongwoo yang terkekeh lebar dihadapannya. Walau tadi pagi ia sudah bertemu dengannya, tetapi sang wanita tetap merasa gugup.

"Tadi kakak akan mengatakannya padamu, bodoh. Tapi kau malah kabur dengan seenak jidatnya. Menyebalkan."

"Y-ya, aku kan gak tahu! Kakak sih!"

"Kan kamu yang salah, tapi kakak tetap disalahkan. Sedihnya~"

"Kakak memang selalu salah, haha!"

Waktu lowong itu mereka habiskan dengan berbicara dan berguyon ria, sampai akhirnya Seongwoo berhenti berguyon dan menatap Hyungseob serius.

"Seob, kayaknya kakak harus membicarakan ini sama kamu."

Deg.

"Membicarakan.. Apa?" Suara Hyungseob terasa tercekat dan degup jantungnya kian terasa semakin kencang. Membicarakan apa?! Dan kenapa rasanya Hyungseob.. Mempunyai firasat yang tidak mengenakan?

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Seongwoo terlebih dulu menghela napas panjang. Setelahnya, sang pria menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Hyungseob, sebenarnya aku.."

"Sedang apa kalian disitu?"

Ucapan Seongwoo terpotong oleh suara lain yang mendekat kearah mereka berdua, juga membuat Hyungseob melebarkan matanya karena kaget.

"P-pak direktur!" Tutur Hyungseob dengan gugup—entah gugup karena apa, "m-maafkan kelancangan saya karena malah membolos kerja, saya akan kembali—"

"Oh, Seongwoo-ssi? Anda belum kembali?" Bukannya menanggapi, Woojin malah menoleh ke lawan bicara pegawainya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan angkuh—walau kelihatannya ia tidak bermaksud begitu. Sementara yang diledeki begitu hanya mendengus geli.

"Saya sedang bertemu dengan adik saya, Woojin-ssi. Padahal saya akan membicarakan hal serius dengannya, tetapi anda malah mengganggu kami," tutur Seongwoo yang kembali membuat wajah Hyungseob memerah. Buru-buru sang wanita menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas itu.

Woojin menoleh kearah Hyungseob, kemudian mendecakan lidahnya.

"Memangnya ada seorang adik yang menyukai kakaknya sendiri dalam diam?"

"Eh?!" Hyungseob membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan dari direktur—yang merupakan suaminya ini. Apa maksudnya ini? "A-apa maksud anda, pak?"

Sementara Seongwoo masih menatap Woojin dengan tatapan bingung, "apa maksudmu, Woojin-ssi?"

Woojin melebarkan seringai remehnya.

"Wanita ini," tahu-tahu tangan Woojin meraih pinggul Hyungseob dan memeluknya dari samping, "tch, apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Jelas-jelas ia menyukaimu—ah tidak. Ia mencintaimu, bodoh."

Deg.

Napas Hyungseob terasa tercekat, sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang dan maniknya melebar karena kaget—tak percaya dengan ucapan gamblang direkturnya, yang membongkar rahasia besar dalam hidupnya.

Badannya terasa bergetar, dan matanya terasa panas karena tak percaya dengan ini semua.

"Apa? Menyukaiku?" Seongwoo masih menatap Woojin dengan bingung, "tidak mungkin! Kita kan kakak beradik! Memangnya anda siapanya, hm?"

Baru saja Hyungseob akan menyelak, ketika suara itu kembali terdengar dan bahkan semakin parah ketika tangan itu semakin memeluknya erat dari samping, membuatnya semakin mendekat dan salah satu tangannya tanpa sengaja tersampir di dada sang suami—karena eratnya pelukan tersebut.

"Dengan posisi seperti ini, bukankah sudah jelas?"

Mata Hyungseob melebar mendengar ucapan setelahnya.

"Aku adalah suaminya," ujar Woojin dengan nada dingin, "tapi dia mencintaimu yang tak peka dan bodohnya hanya menganggapnya adik."

Dadanya terasa sesak dan emosinya kian menaik. Apa-apaan ini?

"A-anda bercanda!"

"Sayangnya, saya tidak bercanda."

"Hyungseob, bicaralah sesuatu! Apa benar yang dikatakan Woojin-ssi? K-kalian.. Menikah?!"

Tubuhnya bergetar, mendengar suara kakak yang sangat ia sukai saja kian membuat tubuhnya melemas dan rasanya semakin membuatnya ciut.

Ditambah suara sang direktur yang terus membuka semuanya. Segala rahasianya.

"Kau mau bukti? Aku akan memberikannya—"

Plak!

Suasana berubah hening, dengan sebuah tamparan yang mendarat tepat di pipi Woojin dan dilakukan oleh wanita dalam pelukannya.

Hyungseob—dengan air mata yang berlinang dan wajah yang memerah, menampar Woojin, direkturnya sendiri. Tepat dihadapan Seongwoo yang masih kaget dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Napasnya kian tak beraturan, menahan segala gejolak emosi yang tengah dirasakan.

"Kamu keterlaluan, Jin!"

Setelahnya, sang wanita berlari dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan dua pria dengan kondisi yang berbeda, dan meninggalkannya dengan wajah yang basah karena linangan air mata.

Kenapa.. Orang yang sudah ia percaya, justru mengkhianatinya? Mengapa disaat Hyungseob sudah menaruh kepercayaannya pada Woojin, ia malah mengkhianatinya? Mengapa.. Rasanya sakit sekali?

Air mata itu kembali turun, bersamaan dengan sesak di dadanya yang tak kunjung hilang.

•

•

•

"Seob, kamu yakin gak apa-apa..? Kau terlihat pucat sekali, lho?"

Hyungseob memaksa untuk tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar ucapan khawatir dari Daehwi. Disampingnya, Jihoon masih mengelus punggung sang wanita; walau ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebab yang sebenarnya. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Seongwoo, Hyungseob datang dengan mata yang memerah sembab dan ia hanya berkata bahwa dirinya sehabis menonton drama korea sendirian dan terhanyut dalam alur ceritanya.

Walau rekannya yang lain masih tidak memercayai Hyungseob, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka semua mengalah dan memilih untuk percaya saja. Walau tetap dengan kekhawatirannya, sih.

"Lalu kau pulang bagaimana, Seob?"

"Ah, aku akan menaikki bus saj—"

Ucapannya terpotong ketika mendengar suara ringtone handphonenya, tanda masuknya sebuah panggilan. Hyungseob langsung meraih handphonenya. Matanya melebar melihat suatu nama yang menghubunginya di layar.

Dengan jemari yang bergetar, Hyungseob menekan tombol hijau pada handphonenya dan meletakkan handphonenya pada telinganya—siap mendengar segala ucapan yang akan terlontar dari sosok yang menghubunginya.

Tetapi, yang ia dengar hanyalah sebuah kalimat singkat yang sebenarnya cukup membuatnya kaget.

" _Ayo pulang bersama, Seob. Aku sudah menunggumu didepan kantor_."

Dan yang mengucapkannya adalah Ong Seongwoo. Orang yang terus menerus dipikirkannya sedari tadi.

•

•

•

Suasana didalam mobil terasa sangat canggung—atau mungkin hanya Hyungseob yang merasa demikian?

Padahal Seongwoo sudah berkata bahwa ia tak bisa menjemputnya, tetapi pada nyatanya sosok pria itu sudah berada tepat didepan kantornya tanpa basa-basi. Dan setelah menemui Seongwoo yang sudah berada di depan kantornya, mereka memasuki mobil dalam diam. Hingga sekarang pun, mereka masih bertahan dalam keheningan itu. Sebuah tanda tanya terus muncul dalam benak sang wanita, akan tetapi ia tak berani untuk memulai percakapan dalam kecanggungan ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kedepan rumah."

Hyungseob melebarkan matanya, "j-jangan, kak! Di tempat biasa sa—"

"Rumah direktur Woojin, bukan?" Lagi lagi Hyungseob melebarkan mata—dan bahkan mulutnya ikut terbuka, "tenang saja, aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan rumah."

Walau begitu, Hyungseob masih merasa tak nyaman dan gugup setengah mati. Rasanya seperti ingin mengubur diri hidup hidup, kau tahu? Tapi kedengarannya berlebihan sekali, ya.

Dan beberapa waktu setelahnya, Seongwoo mengantarkannya benar-benar tepat didepan rumahnya. Tanpa bertanya apapun selama perjalanan, dan bahkan Hyungseob sempat kaget karena ia benar-benar sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

Tanpa mau menatap sosok disampingnya, Hyungseob buru-buru merapihkan barangnya, "k-kalo gitu, aku permisi—"

"Kakak.. Mau ngomong sebentar.." Ucapannya terhenti begitu mendengar suara lirih dari Seongwoo yang menunduk ditempatnya, "... Boleh, kan?" Tanyanya dengan pelan.

Hyungseob kembali terdiam di posisinya, menunggu Seongwoo untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kakak sudah dengar semuanya dari Woojin," Hyungseob melebarkan matanya, "dan semuanya membuatku kaget. Apalagi dengan fakta yang tiba-tiba seperti ini, juga kau yang tidak memberitahukan apapun padaku."

Sang wanita menunduk, membiarkan sosok yang lebih tua melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jujur, aku kecewa Seob. Kecewa banget. Karena adik manisku sudah berani membohongi kakaknya, apalagi hal ini sangat besar.." Seongwoo menarik napas lalu menghelanya perlahan, "... Dan juga membohongiku soal perasaanmu sendiri terhadapku."

Wanita disampingnya menoleh, kilat matanya yang tak nampak dalam kegelapan itu menatap sang pria dengan sedikit panik, "kak, aku gak bermaksud untuk itu—"

Tahu-tahu Seongwoo tersenyum tipis, walau senyumannya tetap tak terlihat karena gelapnya suasana mobil, "iya, aku tahu itu, Seob. Aku gak masalah dengan perasaan itu, karena aku sudah tahu segalanya dari Woojin."

"Kalian menikah karena suatu hal tertentu, bukan?" Hyungseob menunduk, diam-diam menganggukkan kepalanya, "aku senang mendapat perasaan cinta ini dari adik manisku. Jika ditanya apakah aku akan membencinya, jawabannya tidak, Seobbie. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Tetapi.. Aku tetap tidak bisa membalasnya dengan baik," Hyungseob merasakan pikirannya sudah mulai kosong sekarang, "bukan karena bertepuk sebelah tangan saja, tetapi.."

Tangan Seongwoo terjulur mengambil suatu hal dari tas yang ada di tengah mereka berdua, menyalakan lampu mobilnya, lalu menyerahkan benda yang ditemukannya kepada sosok wanita yang kini menatap benda itu dengan manik yang melebar.

"Aku.. Akan menikah dengan Daniella, wanita yang sangat ku cintai."

Tangan Hyungseob terasa bergetar begitu tangannya meraih selembaran itu, kemudian membacanya dengan seksama—walau hatinya terasa sesak ketika membaca selembaran tersebut yang bertuliskan nama Seongwoo dengan seorang yang bernama Kang Daniella, wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya bulan depan.

Seongwoo menghela napas seraya menatap sosok wanita disamping, "aku merasa bersalah karena sudah menutupi ini berbulan-bulan lamanya. Tetapi, rasanya ini sudah cukup setimpal dengan apa yang kamu lakukan dengan menutupi suatu hal padaku," tuturnya dengan jujur.

Walau terasa sesak dan sakit, akan tetapi Hyungseob tidak merasa tangisnya akan meledak saat ini juga. Ia justru merasa.. Kosong?

Dan sedikit senang karena akhirnya Seongwoo berhasil menemukan kebahagiaan, setelah ditinggal oleh ayahnya beberapa tahun silam.

"Kak, aku turut senang.." Ujar Hyungseob, menapik segala rasa sesak yang ia rasakan dalam hati, "akhirnya kakak menemukan kebahagiaan kembali.." Lanjutnya dengan lirih, lalu tersenyum tipis kearah Seongwoo.

Seongwoo cukup sadar dengan perubahan yang ada pada suasana disekitar Hyungseob, namun pada akhirnya ia menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan kakak karena telah menutupinya selama ini, ya?" Tangan Seongwoo mengelus kepala Hyungseob dengan penuh sayang, "dan sebenarnya aku akan memberitahukannya disaat kita bertemu tadi, tetapi Woojin menyela ucapanku dan membuat rahasia kalian terbongkar begitu saja."

Nampaknya ucapan itu berhasil membuat Hyungseob tertegun sesaat, lalu matanya yang sendu kembali menatap Seongwoo dengan senyuman simpul. Tangannya bergerak memegang tangan sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak, lalu menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Berbahagialah, kak Ong. Selama bersama kak Dani bisa membuatmu bahagia.."

Hyungseob sedikit melebarkan senyumannya.

"... Aku juga akan bahagia, kak."

•

•

•

Tak seperti biasanya kediaman Woojin terasa sepi begini.

Biasanya disaat Woojin pulang terlambat, akan ada Hyungseob yang sedang asyik menonton TV di ruangan tengah, dan biasanya ia akan melakukannya dengan tambahan kentang goreng dan segelas cola, kemudian asyik sendiri tanpa menyadari kehadiran Woojin dibelakangnya.

Tetapi malam ini tampak berbeda. Bahkan disaat Woojin pulang terlambat pun, sosok istri itu nampaknya tidak terlihat disekitar.

Pria itu menghela napas. Tentu saja, kelakuan bodohnya tadi pasti sangat membuatnya sakit hati. Tamparan keras pada pipinya tak terasa sesakit hati sang istri karena perlakuannya yang sangat brengsek.

"Apa mungkin.."

Setelah melepas jas dan menaruh tasnya di sofa ruang tengah, Woojin berjalan kearah taman—atau lebih tepatnya, kearah kolam renang di dalam rumahnya. Betapa leganya ia melihat sang istri tengah berada dipinggir kolam dalam diam seraya menatap air yang tenang.

Woojin tentu saja tak bisa diam ditempatnya. Perlahan, kakinya bergerak mendekat dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk—memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dapat menyampaikan permintaan maafnya atas kelakuan bajingannya barusan. Namun ketika langkahnya sampai ke sisi Hyungseob, sebuah suara membuatnya bungkam.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, tentang kak Ong."

Woojin terdiam sebentar sebelum mendudukan dirinya disamping Hyungseob—yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu pasti sudah tahu duluan, kan?" Tahu-tahu Hyungseob menolehkan kepalanya, dengan tatapannya yang terlihat kosong, "dan kamu tidak memberitahukannya padaku, dan malah membuat kak Ong memberitahukannya setelah insiden tadi.."

Woojin menatap Hyungseob, "maafkan aku karena melakukannya dan terlihat seperti bajingan didepanmu. Tapi aku melakukannya.."

"... Untuk menghindarimu dari rasa sakit karena mendengar fakta itu."

Hyungseob terdiam menatap Woojin yang masih menatapnya lekat, tetapi responnya hanya sebuah kekehan kecil dan juga kontak mata yang sengaja ia putus begitu saja, "kalau kamu masih mempertahankan hal itu, mungkin sampai nanti kak Ong menikah pun, aku takkan mengetahui apapun dan akan tetap mempertahankan perasaan bodoh ini."

"Hyungseob—"

"Bodoh."

Tak ada peringatan atau aba-aba, tiba-tiba Hyungseob mendorong Woojin hingga terjatuh kedalam kolam renang dan membuatnya basah kuyup di malam hari.

Tetapi Hyungseob juga ikut masuk kedalam kolam dan mencengkram kemeja Woojin di bagian dadanya.

"Seob—"

"Kak Ong akan menikah dengan kak Daniella.." Lirih Hyungseob dengan kepala yang tertunduk, "ia bilang, ia sangat mencintainya. Bahkan sebelumnya, kak Ong tak pernah sedikitpun membicarakan hal mengenai percintaan padaku."

Sebelum melayangkan protes, Woojin kembali dibuat bungkam mendengar gumaman lirih dari sang istri. Dingin air yang menusuk pun terabaikan karena atensi yang ia berikan pada sosok dihadapannya.

Cengkraman tangan Hyungseob semakin mengerat, "kak Ong sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya lagi, dan seharusnya aku merasa senang, bukan?"

Woojin terdiam mendengarkan semuanya. Walau ia sangat ingin menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh kecil ini, tetapi ia tak dapat melakukannya.

"Aku bahagia, Woojin. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan berkata padanya bahwa aku akan bahagia melihatnya bahagia!" Hyungseob berusaha untuk terdengar ceria terdengar dipaksakan, juga senyum yang sangat dipaksakan terpoles dengan lebarnya, "iya, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar bahagia jikalau kak Ong sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya.."

Badan itu bergetar pelan, tanpa sadar cengkramannya melemah dan kepalanya kembali tertunduk, "aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis karena hal ini.."

"Tapi.. Mengapa rasanya sesak sekali? Mengapa.. Mengapa mataku terasa basah dengan air mata, Woojin?"

Terdiamnya Woojin bukan berarti ia tidak menyadari bahwa mata indah istrinya sudah basah dengan air selain air kolam renangnya. Ia sangat menyadari itu, bahkan hatinya terasa tercubit melihat istrinya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menangis tepat dihadapannya.

Oleh karena itu, tanpa berdebat dengan pikirannya lagi, tangannya bergerak merengkuh erat wanita dihadapannya, membiarkannya bersandar pada bahunya dan membiarkannya menangis; mengeluarkan segala kesedihan yang tengah dirasakannya. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri melawan egonya dan memeluk Hyungseob tanpa harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Karena Hyungseob sangat membutuhkannya. Jauh dari itu, Hyungseob semakin menumpahkan kesedihannya dalam pelukan sang suami. Membalas pelukan tersebut dan menangis pada bahu Woojin sekerasnya, mengeluarkan segala kesedihannya karena perasaan nyaman dalam pelukan tersebut.

"Kak Ong.. Kak Seongwoo..!"

Woojin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengelus belakang kepala Hyungseob dengan lembut, membiarkannya menangisi sosok yang dicintainya itu, dan berharap bahwa tangisan itu adalah tangisan terakhirnya yang dikarenakan oleh seorang Ong Seongwoo yang akan menempuh hidup baru dengan wanita lain.

Suaminya itu memang tidak berkata apapun—setidaknya belum, tetapi gestur yang diberikannya seakan mengatakan bahwa; "tak apa untuk menangis, karena itu menangislah. Ada aku yang akan menenangkanmu dan memelukmu seperti ini," walau tak berbentuk lisan sekalipun.

Satu tangan Woojin bergerak kearah wajah Hyungseob, menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya, dan menatap kedua maniknya dalam.

"Aku.. Aku menyerah, Woojin."

Setelah menyeka air mata sang istri, satu tangannya bergerak kearah pipi Hyungseob yang memerah dan masih menatapnya intens.

"Lalu, apakah aku boleh bersikap egois terhadapmu sekarang?" Ujar Woojin dengan nada penuh keseriusan, "apa aku boleh.. Melakukannya?"

Hyungseob masih menatap manik hitam nan tajam dihadapannya, menatap keseriusan yang dipancarkan dari kilatan mata tersebut. Pancaran keseriusan yang terus menerus meyakinkan dirinya untuk membuka hatinya.

Air mata itu kembali turun melewati pipi merahnya, tanpa dipikirkan lebih panjang, Hyungseob kembali bergerak memeluk Woojin dan terisak pelan didalamnya, "jangan tinggalkan aku.. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, Woojin.."

Kembali Woojin menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kedua pipi Hyungseob dan menyeka air mata yang berlinang itu.

"Tidak akan," sang pria mendekatkan wajahnya, mendekat kepada istrinya, "tidak akan pernah."

Wajah itu mendekat, kian mendekat, gumaman kecil seperti 'maaf' pun terdengar didepan wajah Hyungseob, sebelum akhirnya bibir itu saling bertemu. Mengecup bibir tipis nan manis dihadapannya, mengecupnya untuk yang pertama kali setelah janji suci pernikahannya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Woojin bisa merasakan Hyungseob yang cukup kaget dengan ciuman yang ia berikan, tapi pada akhirnya sang wanita berhasil dibuat luluh olehnya. Tangannya masih setia menahan tengkuk sang istri, terus menerus memperdalam kecupan yang ia berikan padanya.

Pria itu tidak peduli lagi dengan benteng pertahanannya untuk tidak melakukan lebih dengan istrinya, karena pada akhirnya ia akan melakukannya. Melanggar janji pada dirinya sendiri, yang kemudian disaksikan oleh bulan purnama yang menyinari dan menjadi saksi atas janjinya terhadap seorang Ahn Hyungseob, istrinya. Masa bodoh dengan pertahanan yang sudah dibangunnya sejak awal pernikahan, karena pada akhirnya, ia akan tetap bersikap egois demi menunjukkan perasaannya.

Dibawah rembulan yang bersinar, dan dengan kecupan panjang pada malam itu, Woojin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri; ia akan melindungi Hyungseob, entah bagaimana caranya.

Dan Woojin berjanji, kali ini merupakan kali terakhir ia melihat istri cantiknya menitikan air matanya.

•

•

•

•

•

HALOOOO! Udah berapa bulan ya aku ga ngelanjutin fanfic ini.. Astaga sudah berdebu sekali ;;;; tapi akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan ide dan mood buat ngelanjutin! Yuhuuu!

Pertama, maafkan karena iNI KOK JADI DRAMA BANGET YA ASTAGA? Aku bingung sendiri ngelanjutinnya. Terus yang kedua, maafkan kalo lanjutannya terlalu keju atau mungkin konfliknya kurang 'nganu' (?). Dan ketiga, ini gapenting sih sebenernya, tapi aku melanjutkan fanfic ini di kereta otw balik kampong dan sekarang pun ku publish pas masih di kereta dengan bantuan VPN. Aku bangga dengan pencapaianku HAHAHA. *claps* /ey

Dan terakhir, aku gak pernah bosen buat ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah mampir baca, terutama buat yang udah setia nungguin update, ninggalin comment dan udah masukin fanfic ini ke follow/fave listnya ;;;;;;;; you guys are rock! Thank you so much! 33333

Ini kubuat juga pelarian dari stress tugas UTS sih, walau ya sebenernya masih ada lagi tapi yasudalaya~ pokoknya makasih banyak semuanya! Doakan agar fanfic ini bisa update sering sering yaa! Kecup basah dari kanashiaru /o/~


End file.
